A Dance to Remember
by Alicia Blade
Summary: Serena's heart has been broken by the most popular guy at school, and Darien attempts to mend it by taking her to the Valentine's Dance. Meanwhile, the girls seek revenge on the school snob.
1. Saving a Broken Heart

A Dance to Remember  
Alicia Blade

...

**June 2005 ANs:**

It was so hard deciding what next to post. My little list is dwindling. But after this: _The Professional!_ I promise! And for those of you who are familiar with my old works, let me know if there's anything else you'd like to see re-posted. Thanks, as always, to all you lovely reviewers! 

... 

**Abbreviated Original ANs:**

Hey minna-chan! First off I'M SOOOO SORRY! I know I've been missing for awhile, but I'm back! This is another multi-parter and in a way is somewhat like Winning Love for those of you who have read it, but I have some VERY new ideas for this and I promise it will be sweet and sappy for all you die-hard romantics. So please give it a chance, whether you enjoyed Winning Love or not. Thanx! 

This is a first season romance taking place before Darien and Serena realize their secret identities. There will be no action. Zilch. 

Thanx a million times over and over and over again to Athena who is an awesome writer you all must read, Ray who has kept me inspired with my poetry and is a great friend, Edeet who is another great author and incredibly inspiring, Marie, yet another talented newcomer who constantly keeps me entertained with those annoying forwards, Sailor Walnut, AWESOME stories, Moonklutz- thanx so much for posting my fics and being such a great friend, and thanx a bunch to Patricia Dawson, Jade and Jennifer Wand for your great comments and support as well! 

A Dance to Remember  
Chapter One: Saving A Broken Heart

Serena walked into the arcade, her head falling to her chest and her shoulders slumped over. Her two blonde pigtails scraped lightly against the tile floor, gathering dirt and dust with every step. With a sigh, she collapsed onto a stool and let her head fall onto the counter, warm tears ready to fall onto her hidden cheeks. Burying her head in her arms, she attempted to hold her body still as sobs welled up from her throat.

_This isn't fair. Why is life so unfair? All I wanted was to be completely happy, just for one night. With no youmas and no scouts and not having to worry about Zoicite or crystals or that mean Tuxedo Mask! Which, by the way, I cannot figure out for the life of me. I mean, he is quite simply the most confusing man ever... except maybe for that jerk Darien. But I don't even want to think about him! What is wrong with me when it comes to Darien, anyway? He is so rude and obnoxious and conceited and... So why do I get that urge to throw myself into his arms whenever I see him? Oh, I absolutely hate emotions. And men. I hate men. Even Andrew's not so perfect anymore. He has a girlfriend! But did that stop him from being so nice and sweet to the point I could have sworn he was in love with me? No! Andrew, Tuxedo Mask, Darien, but most of all, I hate Josh! I can't believe what he did to me! I could have broken down crying in the middle of the whole school. This isn't fair. Everything was going to be perfect..._

...

_One week ago_

"Hey... uh... Serena? Can I talk to you?" asked a tall boy with brown hair cut just above the ears and deep brown eyes.

"Huh? Me? Oh, uh, sure Josh!" Serena stood up from the stair and shyly walked away from her friends who had been eating lunch with her to follow Josh. He led her under a large oak tree and Serena could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Well... um..." Josh stuttered, "I was just thinking... well, actually, I was hoping that maybe you would... uh... like to go to the Valentine's Dance next Friday? Maybe... if you're not going with anyone else or anything... if you want..."

_What? Josh is asking ME out? The cutest, most popular guy in 10th grade is asking ME, little 9th grade Serena to the dance! This is too good to be true!_

"Sure, Josh, I'd love to go!"

"Re...really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Great! So then, I'll pick you up around 6:30 or so?"

"That sounds great!"

"Okay, see you around then."

"Yup! Bye!"

...

_Half an hour ago_

"Hey Josh, I've been looking all over for you!" Serena bounced happily to the guy who stood facing away from her.

"Oh, hi Serena."

"Well, I was just wondering... do you know my address? I mean, so you can pick me up tonight?"

"Oh, well, Serena, I've been meaning to talk to you about that..."

Serena immediately detected the nervousness in his voice. "Josh? What's wrong?"

"Um... it's just that... I just remembered yesterday that I... uh... sort of asked out someone else..."

Serena was stunned. "You... you did what?"

"You see, I asked Jessica Bentley to the dance a couple weeks ago, and I just sort of forgot. So... I can't take you. I'm sorry."

He turned and walked away, lost in the crowd of his snickering friends. With tears flowing into her eyes, Serena turned and ran from the building, grateful that school was over for the day.

... 

_Jessica Bentley. I hate her. Why would he choose that snob over me anyway? Just because she's pretty and tall and sophisticated and... and... everything that I'm not. Oh, who would want to go to the dance with me when they could go with her?_

"Hey Serena, what's wrong?" asked a familiar friendly voice.

Slowly, the girl lifted her face to look up at Andrew. He gasped when he saw her red, puffy eyes.

"Serena? What happened? I've never seen you like this."

Serena sighed. "Oh Andrew, it's awful! Absolutely awful!"

"What's so awful, Meatball Head? The ice cream shop going out of business?"

Serena clenched her teeth and slammed her eyes shut as pain shot through her with every arrogant word. _Darien. That's all I need right now. To know I'm even more of a loser._ She let her head fall back onto her arms. Her muffled voice was heard, "Please, Darien, not now. I can't deal with you now."

Andrew exchanged a worried glance with Darien whose laughing had stopped as soon as he heard the true pain in her voice.

_Meatball Head? What's wrong? You're never like this. If anyone hurt her I swear I'll... wait a minute... why am I so protective all the sudden?_ Biting his lip, Darien cautiously sat down on the stool next to her, confusion whirling through his thoughts.

Andrew said, "Serena... what is it? Something's really wrong. You're never this sad. You can tell me... us."

Slowly, Serena lifted her eyes once more. She looked at Andrew for a few moments, and then at Darien. She pulled her eyes away quickly when she saw the worry in his blue eyes staring back at her.

"I... I... can't tell you," she concluded.

Darien felt his hand slowly reaching for her shoulder to comfort her, but he pulled back. _What am I thinking? You'd almost think I cared for her or something. But still... I can't bear to see her cry like this._

Andrew took notice of Darien pulling back his hand and seemed to realize exactly what was going through his mind. Finally, he reached out his own hand to comfort Serena.

"Hey... cheer up. Look, if you tell us, maybe there's something we can do to help."

Serena thought about it. She knew they couldn't do anything to help, but still, it might make her feel better to tell someone. But Darien? Andrew, sure, he's a good listener. But Darien might laugh at her.

She looked up immediately at Darien. He gasped at her dull blue eyes that were usually so happy and full of life. _Why is she looking at me? And why is she so sad? Oh, Serena, don't cry..._

Closing her eyes, Serena told Darien and Andrew all about Josh and Jessica and the dance. "And I was so excited because for the first time, I thought I would be the prettiest girl with the cutest guy at the dance and everything would be perfect! But I'm not going to. I don't think I'll even go. People would just laugh at me anyway, going to the Valentine's dance without a date! And I don't think I could deal with Josh and Jessica going together. She hates me, I know it. She would probably taunt me and mock me since Josh chose her... Oh, it's not fair! Why can't I be gorgeous and smart and graceful? If only... never mind... like that would ever happen..." Serena mumbled the last few lines.

Andrew and Darien traded worried glances, each wondering what to do. It was now obvious to Andrew that Darien was just as concerned and just as eager to make Serena happy as he was. But what could they do?

"Serena, if only what? What could never happen?"

"If only... I could get a date. Someone mature and sophisticate and handsome... so that all the girls, even Jessica would be extremely jealous! Ha! Yeah right, though. Who like that would ever ask me to a dance anyway? Besides, the dance is tonight. Tough luck!" Serena sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head rest on her arms once more.

_If only I knew who Tuxedo Mask was... I wonder if he would take me. Yeah, right! He'd be too concerned over those stupid rainbow crystals anyway. Give up Serena! This is going to be just another Friday night, all alone, playing Sailor V games at home..._

Meanwhile, Darien and Andrew were exchanging silent words with their eyes back and forth. Andrew asked, "Darien, why don't YOU take her to the dance?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Why not? Don't you want to help her?"

"Of course, but like she would say yes!"

"I bet she would! You are exactly what she described!"

"To other girls, maybe, but you know Serena hates me!"

"She does not hate you! Besides, right now she's desperate!"

"And that's exactly the state I want her to be in when I ask her out! How romantic."

"This is your chance to get her to like you!"

"Why would I want her to like me?""

"Don't play games Darien! It is so obvious you like her!"

"WHAT!"

"Look, do you want her to be happy or not?"

"Of course I want her to be happy!"

"Then ask her to that dance!"

Darien bit his lip and looked over to Serena. Her head was tilted toward him, her eyes closed. He could see crystal tears falling over her cheeks and his heart nearly broke. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He tried again; nothing.

Serena opened her eyes suddenly and jumped off the stool, surprising both of them, though her frown was still apparent and pain evident in her eyes. "Well, thanks for listening. I'll see you guys around." She slowly turned around and walked out of the arcade, her hair still dragging on the ground.

Darien and Andrew watched until she was gone. Darien couldn't help but cringe every time he saw her pigtails touch the dirty floor.

_That's just not right! They should be soaring behind her! She should be laughing and skipping and smiling and..._

WHACK!

"Ow! What did you do that for, Andrew?" Darien asked rubbing his shoulder. He turned to see Andrew glaring at him.

"What on Earth is wrong with you? Why didn't you ask her to the dance? Didn't you see how unhappy she was?"

"Of course I saw! And it hurt me too, okay? But Andrew, be rational! Serena can't stand me! She would never say yes if I asked her to a dance! She'd probably just laugh at me..." Darien let his shoulders sink a little with the last few lines, which he was convinced were true.

Andrew smacked him again.

"Ow! Hey, stop doing that!"

"No! Now you listen to me! Serena is not like that! She would never laugh at anyone! And you know that! Now Darien, I have never seen Serena that sad since I've known her, and if there's anything I can do to make her her normal self again, I'll do it. And right now, I know the only thing that is going to make her happy again is if someone like YOU asked her to that stupid dance! And don't you dare try and tell me you don't want to take her because I know you and I know that you never look at a girl like you look at her, and my good friend, you are sprung, okay? You like Serena a LOT more than you care to admit and I am telling you that if you ever want her to return your feelings you had better go after her right now and ask her to that stupid dance!"

Darien stared awestruck for a moment.

WHACK!

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Rubbing his shoulder briefly, Darien stood and ran out of the arcade, immediately taking off in the direction he thought she'd taken.

...

_I am such an idiot!_ thought Serena staring at the sidewalk through watery eyes. _I can't believe I actually thought Darien would take me for a minute back there. Yeah, right! Like a handsome, smart college guy would go to a middle school dance with ME! In my dreams. Oh, who cares? I don't even like Darien... I think._

_There she is._ Darien slowed down his pace and took a few deep breaths. His heart throbbed with pain at the sorry sight in front of him. He had an incredible urge to run up to Serena and purposely lift those two ponytails off the dirty pavement. He couldn't stand the horrible thought of her being depressed. _But not for long... I hope._

Taking another breath he walked quickly until he stood only a few feet behind her. He could hear her sigh. _I wonder what she's thinking about. That Josh guy, maybe. Or Jessica. Maybe the dance. Maybe... me?_

He cleared his throat. She didn't notice.

"Hey Serena!" he said as coolly as he could, though he was sure people could SEE the nervousness in his voice.

_Huh? Was that...?_ Serena turned around slowly to see Darien standing behind her. She gasped and stood up straight, quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh... uh... hi Darien. Wha...what are you doing here...?" _Idiot! The man can walk wherever he wants! It's none of your business!_

"Actually... I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah... you see... Well, I was thinking that maybe... I mean, about this dance... um..."

"Yes?"

Darien cleared his throat again. _Oh God, how am I going to do this? What will she say? What will she think? What... What if she says no?_

_But what if she says yes?_

"Darien?"

"Serena... I was thinking... if you want, I mean, if you don't mind... I would... um... I was wondering... no, hoping, if maybe you'd like to... uh..." He looked up into her curious, confused, and oh-so-beautiful blue eyes and found new strength. "Go to the Valentine's Dance with me."

_There, I said it. Please don't laugh. Please say yes. Please..._

"Darien..."

_Uh-oh, that tone of voice doesn't sound too good..._

"If this is a joke, I will never forgive you."

_Joke?_

He smiled a little, shyly and nervously. "I'm not kidding, Serena. If you really want to go, and you don't mind going with me... then I would love to take you."

There was a moment of silence as the two stared into each other's eyes, blue clashing with blue. Then Darien stumbled back as a force came crashing into him, smiling and squealing one word: "YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Stunned and a bit more than awestruck, Darien slowly wrapped his arms around her, a surprised smile spreading across his lips.

When she had finally calmed down, Serena backed away, a becoming blush glowing on her cheeks, all signs of recent tears having completely vanished.

"So... uh... what's the deal?" asked Darien slowly.

"Um... the dance goes from 7 to 10 and it is at Juuban Middle School, and it's formal so where a tux if you have one. If not, I guess... um..."

"I have one."

"Great! So... um..."

"I'll pick you up at 5 and take you out to dinner, okay?" Without allowing time for her to decline the offer, Darien continued, "Where do you live?"

"Oh... uh... 2202 N. Cherry Hill."

"Great, I'll see ya later then."

"Yup, bye!"

Darien unwilling let his arms drop from her waist where they had been lingering. With a crooked smile, he turned and began walking away. About half way down the block, he turned to see Serena skipping toward home, two blonde streaks soaring behind her... not once touching the ground.

...

Darien strolled dazedly into the arcade, once again preoccupying the same stool he had deserted only minutes ago. Andrew looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So... did you ask her?"

Darien looked up, taking his friend's presence into account for the first time. "She said yes."

Andrew smiled knowingly. "What did I tell you? I knew she would say yes. Let me guess, she was extremely happy afterwards too."

"Yeah..." Darien paused for a minute before a huge smile lit across his face. "I made her happy! I... she said yes! YES! Andrew, I'm taking Serena out! ME! And Serena! Meatball Head!"

Andrew laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Now, uh, you're not going in THAT are you?" he asked, sweeping his gaze over Darien's jeans and casual green jacket.

"What! Are you kidding? No way! I am going to be dashing tonight! And I am going to get reservations at the finest restaurant and then..."

"Whoa, whoa... you're taking her out to dinner?"

Darien nodded at him. "Didn't I mention that already?"

"NO! Though I fail to see how you could have looked over that! Darien... don't you get it? This has gone from you taking her to a dance to make her happy, and her going because she didn't want to be lonely, to a REAL date! She is going out to dinner with you because she WANTS to go out with you! This is much bigger than a school dance now, bud."

Darien pondered over what Andrew had said. "You're right. This... is like a real date... between a... couple. But... aren't couples supposed to be in love or something?"

"And you're not in love with Serena?"

Darien thought over that single question all the way back to his apartment to get ready: for a date with Meatball Head.

...

Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but to the oh so wonderful Naoko Takeuchi and all those other companies. 

God bless everyone in this new year! 


	2. First Date Jitters

A Dance to Remember  
Alicia Blade

June 2005 ANs: 

Had to do some major revisions to this one. In the original I'd been jumping between POVs, so I tried to cut that out and stick to third person this time around. Hope you enjoy! Prepare for mush! 

... 

Original ANs: 

I have to thank Athena, a wonderful friend who gives me the best ideas and is always 100 supportive! Luv ya! And Edeet who also gave me some great ideas for this fanfic and is a totally cool friend too! Thanx! Let's see, who else? Legoliza for reminding me to put in a very essential part in this story. Eek, woulda been a disaster if I forgot! Thanx! Uh... Shan-chan, R-chan, Patti-chan, and Mia-chan, aka the Pack for reading my fics even if I don't get them back until 3 months later. Heh heh... that's okay though. Thanx also to everyone who has ever e-mailed me or given me inspiration or been my friend. And, last but most certainly not least, the Lord, Jesus Christ, without him, nothing would be possible. 

A Dance to Remember  
Chapter Two: First Date Jitters 

Serena let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. Counting down from ten, she felt her heartbeat slow and her nerves relax the slightest bit. This was the sixth time she had performed the exercise within the last two minutes. Opening her eyes, she analyzed her appearance in the full-length mirror skeptically.

The dress was perfectly smooth, not a wrinkle in sight: white satin with a light pink sachet around the waist and spaghetti straps tying onto the low neckline. Sequined white and silver sandals with a small heel and gold buckles adorned her feet. Her toenails had been colored a dusty rose pink, matching her fingernails. Small pink heart earrings dangled from her earlobes, matching the golden chain and pink heart charm on her neck. Two golden locks fell from their usual buns on either side of her head, with her bangs flowing lightly over her forehead. Two small bobby pins with miniature hearts and gold beads were threaded along her hair as well. Her cheeks had a natural rosy glow, probably due to the numerous times she had ran up and down the stairs searching for shoes and jewelry. Her lips were stained with a simple pink gloss and her elongated lashes lightly brushed up against the pale blue shadow on her eyelids.

She looked gorgeous and she knew it. But no matter how sure of herself Serena was, her blue eyes still swam with worry.

She checked the small bunny clock on the dresser. _4:56. He said he would be here at five. Five o'clock. And then I will spend five whole hours with Darien. Darien. Who is taking me to the Valentine's Dance. Who is also taking me out to dinner. Darien..._

10... 9... 8...

She breathed in deeply.

_What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to go to a middle school dance? What if he doesn't want to go with me after all?_

7... 6... 5...

Closing her eyes, she saw his face smiling at her when she had said yes. But then she saw his mocking grin when he teased her. _Meatball Head. Klutz. Airhead._

_Maybe I don't want to do this. Maybe I don't want to be stuck with him through the whole dance. Maybe he's only doing this to make me look stupid in front of the whole school._

4... 3... 2...

What will I do if he doesn't show up? He did say five, right? What if I'm not pretty enough? What if he looks so good in a tux, I trip and fall, or, even worse, drool all over myself? It's already hard enough to think around him in normal clothes.

What will happen when I see Josh? Will he be with Jessica? Will everyone be jealous because of Darien? What if HE sees Jessica and ditches me for her? She is so much prettier and...

He did say five, right?

1...

She took another breath and opened her eyes. They were still dark with worry. _Darien, where are you?_

She checked the clock. _4:56. STILL? I could have sworn ten minutes have passed! What's wrong with that clock, anywaaaait a minute. Okay, there, it's now 4:57. Not much of a comfort. Oh, where is that blasted man? Doesn't he know how crazy this is making me?_

Maybe it would be better if he doesn't show up. I mean, it's not like we'll be able to get along the whole night. What would people think if we started arguing in the middle of the dance? Besides, it's not like I REALLY want to go with him or anything. It is Darien, after all. The completely ignorant, rude, conceited, unpleasant, idiotic, self-centered, charming, egotistical, horrible jerk!

Wait a minute... how did charming sneak in there?

She groaned slammed her eyes shut.

_Who are you trying to fool, Serena? Face it. You're sprung over the guy. You were happier than a kid on Christmas when he asked you to the dance tonight. _

To the empty room, she whispered, "Oh, Darien, where ARE you?"

She checked the clock. 4:58.

She checked the mirror. Stunning.

She glanced out the window to see if he was pulling up to the driveway. Empty. It was dark outside. It had been getting dark around 4:30 that time of year. There was a sliver of a moon balancing on the horizon. The neighbors' porch light could be seen glittering from where Serena stood. Stars were beginning to peek out from the protective blanket of night. But her dark driveway was empty.

_He will be here. He WILL be here. Sooner or later. Preferably sooner. He did say five, right? _

Biting her lip, and then quickly grabbing the lip gloss on the desk to reapply the bit that had rubbed off, however unnoticeable it was, she began to count backwards again.

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6..._

She put the cap back on the makeup and groaned, slamming her eyes shut. _Why isn't it working?_

"Daaarieeeenn!" she whined to no one, then opened her eyes just wide enough to see the clock clearly. 4:59. _Okay, he's not late yet. But must he make a point of being here exactly on time?_

She began to nibble on the inside of her cheek, not taking the chance of smearing her lip gloss again.

"Darien where ARE you?" she screamed at the clock. As if in a mocking reply, the digits changed.

5:00.

She could have sworn the small bunny was laughing at her. She had an urge to throw it out the window. Clenching her fist and pressing her lips together, Serena strode over to it angrily. Then, with a glance out her window, she froze.

Headlights. Two absolutely beautiful, glorious, enthralling lights, like those at the end of a dark tunnel. Two headlights of a red car just now pulling into the driveway.

With a smile spreading across her face and a delighted squeal, Serena grabbed her small handbag and flew out of the bedroom and through the hallway, down the flight of stairs. Just as the doorbell rang, she called over my shoulder,

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Be back around 10:30!" Then she tossed the door open and flew outside.

Darien stumbled back as a force came hurdling into him. With a startled yell, he grasped onto the railing of the porch with one hand and looked down at the girl in his other arm. Serena was breathing heavily, her chest rising with every gasp of air. Both of her hands were resting on his chest, grasping at the black tuxedo. After her heartbeat had calmed somewhat, she looked up at Darien who was staring down at her with shock. The dim lights from the neighborhood allowed both of them to look into the eyes of the other, stars twinkling from within the blue recesses.

Licking her lips, Serena pulled away before grabbing Darien's hand and pulling him down the stairs. "Come on, let's go!" she squealed happily.

Half way to his car, Darien managed to gather his senses and regain his composure. He gently wrapped his free hand around her upper arm. She paused and turned around, looking up at him with confusion. Darien smiled down at her, released her arm, and walked ahead. In his most gentlemanly manner, he opened the passenger car door. She looked at his hand reaching out to hers to help her in and immediately recognition crossed her face. She smiled and giggled lightly before placing her small hand in his palm and stepping lightly into the sports car.

Darien shut the door behind her and she fastened her seatbelt, before lying her hands in her lap and twiddling her fingers around each other, her previous nervousness returning tenfold. She heard Darien entering the car and sitting down in the driver's seat. She stared straight ahead as she felt the car rumble as the engine was turned.

Darien looked over at the girl sitting beside him, everything except for her eyes and a few golden strands hidden in shadow. Shaking his head in wonderment, he pulled slowly out of the driveway.

They had been driving for three minutes. It seemed like thirty to both of them. Darien would occasionally glance over at Serena. The stripes of light from the street lamps moved over her lap, stomach, chest, neck, and worried expression. He would pull his eyes back to the road. The drive was silent. Darien could feel anxiety now seeping into his own mind, tearing him away from the flying spirits he had grown accustomed to the past few hours: ever since she had said yes and thrown herself into his arms.

Finally, he pulled into the parking lot of The Emerald Garden, the snazziest restaurant that part of Tokyo. Turning off the engine, he unbuckled his seatbelt as Serena did the same. Then, he did something even he was not expecting. Instead of reaching for the door handle, he turned the other way and grasped Serena's hand. She gasped and turned to look up at him.

His heart caught in his throat when he saw the worry and fear in her eyes. Taking a breath, he relaxed and smiled slightly. Rubbing the back of her hand with his fingertips, he whispered, "Serena... what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Serena stared blankly. Her thoughts dissolved into air at his touch. Her heart pounded at her ribcage at his voice. Her lips tingled as her eyes drifted from his concerned sapphire gaze to his slight, quirky grin.

She closed her eyes to calm the whirling in her stomach. As a small smile spread across her pink lips, she opened them again to look up at him. "I'm fine," she whispered. "Just a little nervous I guess."

Darien smiled wider and removed his hand from hers, reaching up to trace along the soft curves of her jaw.

"Don't be," he said. "I promise everything will be fine. Tonight will be perfect! I'll make this the best night of your life! I promise."

Serena had to laugh at his courageous attempts to comfort her. Darien was greatly relieved and slowly drew his hand away from her cheek, to both of their disappointments. With a soft gesture, he motioned for her to stay put and got out of the car. Serena looked on with confusion as he walked around the front of the car to her door and opened it for her, before holding out his hand once more. She giggled again at the thought of being treated like a real lady for once, something that never happened to her. Actually, she was quite surprised that Darien, of all people, could be such a complete gentleman, so sweet and charming. She felt herself falling as she placed her hand in his and looked up into his sincere face while stepping onto the pavement. No, she was not having a klutz attack, though falling into his arms seemed like a very welcome event at the moment. She felt herself falling in love. 

... 

Darien stepped into the well-lit restaurant with Serena on his arm. Releasing her, he approached the reservation desk.

"Two for Chiba, please."

The host looked down at his papers, scanning for the reservation. "Oh, yes, sir, the wait will only be a few minutes."

"Thank you." Darien turned back to Serena and his breath caught. This was the first time he had seen her in full light. She looked like an angel beneath the crystal chandelier, soft music floating around her from inside the eating area. Her blue eyes were focused on the waiters and waitresses as they walked by, carrying platters of elegant delicacies and delicious entrees. Her pink lips had a slight, astonished smile playing across them, and her hands were linked through each other, as if forcing herself not to reach out and steal the food from the passersby. Her white satin dress fit her petite body perfectly and the pink heart jewelry added a cupid-like feature.

Serena noticed Darien staring at her from the corner of her eye. Nervously, she turned to face him. He immediately clamped his jaw shut and she saw him take a deep breath before running his hand through his black hair. She smiled at the sight. _He actually looks... scared. And shy. I wonder why... But God, he's cute when he looks down like that._

And then, Serena's eyes drifted down as well, leaving his face to take notice of whatever outfit he had chosen. Her eyes nearly bugged out. Sure, she knew he was going to wear a tuxedo, and she had already taken notice of it earlier, but now that she had the full opportunity to see him, she was stunned.

He wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, and black bow tie, only adding to the incredibly perfect silky black hair and midnight blue eyes.

_He is so handsome. How am I ever going to get through this night without just staring at him the whole time? Oh who cares if I stare at him all night? How does that saying go? Easy on the eyes? Heh heh... Yup, definitely._

Darien walked over to Serena and once again offered his arm. She smiled widely up at him before leaning against his arm as they were led to their table. 

... 

"... and then Melvin jumped out of the bushes wearing this tuxedo and cape and throwing these roses at the poor guy! Molly and I were mortified! It turns out the boy was only trying to interview us for a paper add about our school! We would have had our names in it and everything if Melvin hadn't flipped out and started attacking him. Oh, it was SO funny!"

Darien laughed as Serena told her about the times her geeky friend had imitated... well, HIM, though Serena didn't know THAT. A waiter came by and politely took Darien's empty plate while Serena turned back to her dish to scrape off the last bits of delicious food.

The conversation and laughing died down quickly. Darien watched her lick her lips after every bite. He watched the way her eyes closed for a brief moment, savoring the taste, and how bits of sauce would find their way to her cheeks. With a smile, he would bite his lip to refrain from leaning across the table and kissing away the misplaced meal.

Suddenly, in the middle of the quiet, candle- and chandelier-lit restaurant, Darien failed to remember how he had ever thought of this girl before she was the lovely enchantress sitting across the table from him. Her golden hair no longer reminded him of a pasta dish, but of a crown upon a gorgeous princess. He couldn't grasp onto the memories of any time he'd seen her and not been caught up in her sheer beauty. The light that emanated from her smile and pale blue eyes burned into his soul until he could feel himself smiling by just watching her. He realized in that split second that Serena was quite simply the most radiant, heavenly, exquisite, divine girl he had ever been in the presence of. And he could not comprehend how he had failed to notice before. 

Serena sighed and propped her head up in her palms, her elbows resting on the table. A waitress scurried over and took the empty plate from her. Serena's eyes found their way to a crystal chandelier hanging in the center of a dance floor. Couples twirled around the floor, always finding their way back to each other's arms, as if drawn by invisible threads. Another worry began to cloud her thoughts.

Darien noticed the change and immediately reached across the table to hold her hand in his. She looked up at him, gazing over the single candle flame in the center of the small table. His eyes spoke volumes to her, asking why the drop in spirits. She smiled comfortingly, though he appeared unimpressed.

With a sigh of defeat, she said shakily, "Darien, I... maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."

Darien felt as if she might as well have slapped him. "You wish you hadn't come with me?"

Serena gasped at his question. "Oh no! That... that's not what I meant at all!"

Relief and confusion spread over Darien's expression as his fingers tightened slightly over hers. "Then what did you mean?"

Serena sighed. "Well... okay. Darien... when you asked if I would go to the dance with you, I was so excited. But because now I would show everyone that I had the cutest and most mature and... yeah, that I was at the dance with YOU. But then, after I got home... it wasn't so much about making everyone jealous anymore. It was more like, 'Omigosh, I'm going to a dance with Darien!' you know? But... as happy as I am to actually be here... with you, I still, well, sort of want to..."

"Make everyone envy you until both Jessica and Josh are turning green?" finished Darien with a smile. Serena looked up surprised.

"Exactly!"

Darien laughed. "Don't worry about that. Trust me, it won't be a problem at all!"

Serena smiled a bit in relief. "Then... you're not mad at me for... well... using you?"

With a low chuckle, Darien squeezed her hand gently. "Of course not. Hey, you did say yes, either way. And that's all I cared about, really. Besides, you said that it's not just that anymore, right?"

Serena smiled brightly and Darien felt his heart soar at the sight. "Right!"

Warily, Darien pulled his hand away from hers. They exchanged smiles before Serena tore her gaze away blushing, to look out over the dance floor again. And, like last time, her smile fell.

"Serena?"

She turned back to him. "Darien... well, there's a... um... small problem though."

Tilting his head to the side, Darien urged her to continue.

"Well, you see, I... um... sort of... don't know how to dance."

She nibbled on her lip as her gaze inspected his reaction carefully. He smiled and even laughed a little.

"Is that all? Well, gee, I can teach you. No problem!"

Serena's eyes lit up. "Really? You know how? Like, really good and stuff? And you could teach me?"

"Of course! Come on." Darien stood and offered his hand, but she recoiled from it instantly.

"Oh no! No way!"

He scrunched his brow. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Not here! I don't want to learn in front of all these people!" she squealed, looking around in paranoia, as if to prove her point.

Darien sighed and collapsed back into his chair. However, his small, disappointed frown faded away as he looked upon her adorable, slightly frightened face.

"Alright, alright. We'll just... learn somewhere else I guess..."

"Oh but where? Darien the dance is..."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

Serena sat back and analyzed him with a peculiarly suspicious and confused pout. At last, a smile made its way along her lips and her large blue eyes glowed.

"Okay!" she said cheerily. Darien laughed at her delightful charms and pondered what he would do to solve this odd little dilemma. Then the waiter came with the dessert tray and the rest of the dinner was spent chatting over more precious memories and mindless small talk, each simply drinking in the other's company.

Serena smiled contentedly and sank down farther in the leather seat. Looking around, she thought, _Wow, what a nice car. I wonder what he does for a living to afford all of this._

She glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. _Only 6:18? What are we going to do for the next 40 minutes?_

"Darien, the dance doesn't start until 7. Where are we going?"

Darien smiled. "You'll see."

She raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter. "Darien?"

"Hm?"

"What are you up to?"

He laughed a little at her suspiciousness. "Who? Me? Up to something? Nah, of course not!" He smiled at her mischievously.

Serena creased her brow and shrugged, finally resorting to looking out the window to the dark night outside. Closing her eyes, she thought of the look on Jessica's face when she saw Darien, with HER arm strung through his. She smiled even more at stringing her arm through Darien's.

Moments later, the car slowed and came to a stop. Confused, Serena opened her eyes. They were in a dark area, a few clusters of trees and patches of grass. A garden with roses shining silver in the moonlight was noticed right outside of her window. She looked over to Darien. He was busy fiddling with the radio.

"Darien? Where are we?"

He looked up to her and smiled. "The park," he stated simply, sounding rather proud of himself.

"The park? But... why?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, his cocky voice irritating her as her mind began to search for any explanations. Darien's hand stopped on the dial of the radio and he slowly turned it up. Serena heard a slow acoustic guitar solo just now bringing the end to a song she didn't know. "Wait here," said Darien, stepping out of the car.

Serena sighed and leaned back in the car seat. Like at the restaurant, he walked around the front of the car and opened her door, offering his hand.

Eyeing his face speculatively, Serena stood and placed her hand in his. The air outside was slightly cold, though her heart was beating fast enough to warm her body instantly.

When she had been led by Darien into the midst of roses, he smiled to her and bowed slightly at the waist, never allowing her hand to fall from his. Looking up, he asked, "My lovely lady, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Serena gasped. Then, with a huge and beautiful grin, she nodded her head, a blush reaching her cheeks. Darien smiled even wider.

"Okay, now this is really simple. First, you put your hand on my shoulder, like this." He guided her hand to his right shoulder and then rested his on her upper back. "And then your other hand goes here," he took her palm into his and held it gently. Then, with the hand lingering at her side, he brought it around to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Serena gasped and smiled, then pursed her lips together as he began to twirl around the small open area. She could hear the small heals of her shoes lightly tapping on the brick pathway. Looking down, she watched her feet carefully, trying her hardest to match his movement. She heard Darien laugh and looked up at him confused.

He smiled down at her and, releasing her hand from his, tilted her chin up with his finger. "Look at me," he whispered soothingly. "Just relax and let me guide you."

"I'm afraid I'll step on your feet," she whispered back.

Darien smiled. "Is that what you're worried about? Well then, here, try this." Darien stopped dancing, but kept his arm around her. "Now stand on my feet."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt me. Just put the toes of your feet on mine."

"But..."

"Don't worry Serena, I promise it won't hurt. Trust me?"

Serena looked into deep puppy dog eyes and laughed slightly. "Okay... I guess..."

Looking down again, she slowly stepped onto his feet. She felt his arm lifting her up as she did so. She breathed in deeply at the closeness of his warm body, and found her senses overcome with a soft cologne she hadn't noticed until that moment. _It's delicious,_ she thought, leaning her head onto his chest to smell the fragrance better. _Cinnamon and roses and evergreen and rainwater and chocolate and sugar and... and... oh Darien... I wonder what your kisses taste like._

She didn't know how her mind had drifted to that thought, but she couldn't rid herself of it as she felt herself being slowly turned around as Darien led her in small circles. She could vaguely hear one of her favorite duets coming on the radio, sung by two of her favorite artists, Shannon Carter and Marsha Jordan.

_I like dancing like this,_ she thought. _Not nearly so much work. And he's so close..._

_My world is falling away  
But you still hold onto me  
Come to my side  
And I can feel you._

My eyes are locked down tight.  
Let your voice calm the aching in my head  
And your hands drift around my waist,  
Your smile cuddle in my hair.

I will kiss you,  
And I will love you,  
And I will believe you  
As long as these moments last... 

Whisper sweet nothings in my ear.  
Tell me it will be alright,  
Even if you are lying,  
And I will believe you. 

You are my brick,  
Pulling me into the calm.  
And no one can make me feel  
Like you do. 

And as long as you kiss me  
And love me...  
As long as you believe in me...  
I will hold onto these moments while they last.

I belong to you...  
Even if it's a lie,  
Say it will be alright  
And I will believe you.

I believe...  
I believe...  
I believe...

That you must hold onto these moments  
While they last.  
  
Darien smiled as Serena rested her head on his chest. He felt her inhale deeply. Nuzzling his face gently in her golden locks, he smelled her shampoo and smiled. A heavenly scent dulled his senses. She was so close he could hardly breathe, and he found that he couldn't think straight at all. The small rode garden was nothing more than flashes of silver against the navy backdrop, with a silver streak hanging high in the sky and glinting stars smiling down upon them.

He couldn't help but notice that her petite body fit his like a puzzle. She felt so small and fragile in his arms, and yet she held an unimaginable power around her, and around him. Her satin dress felt smooth and light beneath his fingertips as he stroked them slowly along her back. One hand lingered on her waist while the other mindlessly came up to sift through her golden hair. He could feel her sigh underneath his touch and smiled. Before he knew what he was thinking, his lips were lightly caressing her forehead, teasing her hair, stroking down her cheek...

The song came to an end, and Darien reluctantly stopped dancing. Serena remained in his arms for a moment, her eyes closed in a peaceful trance. He looked down at the angel in his arms and lay one last butterfly kiss on her soft skin. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look up at him. They were groggy, as if she had just been awakened from a dream, but they sparkled with a million different emotions that Darien didn't recognize. Emotions he had never seen, felt, heard of... But his eyes matched hers exactly, for he had never never felt this way in his entire life, and he simply couldn't comprehend that it would be over after that night.

_Hold onto these moments while they last..._

Breathing in, Serena seemed to force herself out of his arms, placing her feet onto the brick pathway once again. Darien heard the click of her shoes softly against the ground and smiled down at her reassuringly, noting a blush tinting her cheeks.

"See, dancing's pretty easy," he whispered.

She smiled back. "I think I'm ready to dance for real now."

Darien nodded and returned his hands to their original position, taking her right hand in his left, and reaching his other arm around her waist, wasting no time in pulling her toward him. His body was already suffering for lack of her warmth and his senses longed for the scent of her shampoo and the taste of her smooth skin.

She breathed in sharply and slowly placed her hand on his shoulder like he had shown her. Lying her head on his chest again, she closed her eyes. He could feel her heartbeat speed up.

He whispered into her ear, "Relax. Just follow my movements, and let me do the dancing."

Serena shivered in delight at his warm breath on her ear, though she tried to ignore the incredible sensation. He began to turn around slowly and she easily followed his smooth movements. The hand on her back would occasionally tighten or loosen, and she learned to understand which way he would turn next depending on these subtle movements.

Serena smiled dreamily. _I've always wanted to dance like this. It looks so cool in the movies and it is so romantic. I wonder where Darien learned to dance like this. But who cares? I just like the feeling. I never thought being so close to someone could bring such a cascade of emotions. Ooh, my entire body is tingling. I wonder if he can hear my heartbeat. God, I never thought his touch could effect me like this. But he's doing something to me. His touch is definitely doing something to me. I hope this never ends..._

Darien had watched her feelings fly past her face, and enjoyed watching each one more than the last. _She's so beautiful when she's confused. Or happy. Or content. Or in my arms. Yes, definitely gorgeous when she's in my arms. I wonder what she's thinking. Does it matter? God, just looking at her now, surrounded by roses, drenched in the moonlight. Like a goddess. No, more like an angel. Oh, goddess, angel, what's the difference? She's mine tonight. Either way, she's mine._

Becoming daring, Darien quickly let go of her waist and spun her around away from him. She gasped at first, but seemed to pick up the movement quickly, twirling back to him and ending with her back resting against his chest. Darien smiled and turned her around, making eye contact before dipping her into his arms. With yet another gasp, she fell easily, giggling and laughing. Darien smiled down at her, resting so trustingly in his arms. The outside world got still as he found his lips slowly closing the gap between their faces.

Her giggles halted abruptly as she saw his eyes looking down on her so seriously. So full of love and desire and... and... lust? On instinct, Serena raised her hands to his shoulders and wet her lips. Her eyes drifted close as she realized exactly what was going on. _He's going to kiss me. Darien's going to... this can't be happening. I mean, it's impossible. But it is... Oh God, if this is a dream, never, ever let me wake up..._

Darien's lips were so close to her, not even an inch away. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted, just slightly. _She looks so vulnerable... innocent... beautiful..._

Serena felt his warm breath tickling her lips, his arms holding her as if she were lying on the air, only the toes of her shoes brushing the ground. His strong arms were wrapped around her tightly, possessively, and yet with a gentleness that made her feel as if she were made of glass. With one hand on her lower back and the other nestled in the crook between shoulder blade and neck, it was as if he were claiming her for his, always and forever.

_A first kiss, in a rose garden, under the moonlight... how perfect..._ she thought. A small, absentminded giggle and sigh left her mouth just before Darien's lips caught onto hers.

A roaring electricity flowed through their veins. Serena's arms reached behind his back and grasped onto him as she felt her entire body go limp beneath him. Her lips tingled with the gentle, caressing kisses, slowly deepening. Darien felt the girl in his arms become light as a feather and all thoughts pass away. The sudden crashing of heaven upon him nearly made him drop the angel, though he held on tight. He could feel her hands roaming over his shoulders and back, before settling upon the black hair at the nape of his neck. His lips began grabbing for more of her taste, aching for the delights sending shivers speeding down his spine. As if she was a drug, he only desired more.

Serena felt his lips urging hers apart, slowly coaxing her to open her lips to his assault. Her lips parted and she gasped at the feeling of his tongue slowly entering her mouth, tasting her, playing with her. And then she groaned at the incredible sensations he was arousing.

Her mind drifted to a few moments ago when she had thought his touch was doing things to her, and now his kisses were burning deep into her soul. Her mind drifted to the dance, briefly forgotten. _Who cares about the Valentine's Dance? Can't we just stay here the rest of the night?_ she thought, his kisses blanking out any further reflection. 

_

Hold me closer to your warmth  
Hush now, don't speak a word.  
Don't move just yet...  
Please don't let me wake up...

_

I couldn't bear to open my eyes  
And find that this is a dream.  
To lose this feeling that I have  
Whenever you are near.  
I pray that I will never wake up.

No, don't pull away just yet.  
I am terrified.  
My arms want to reach out to you  
And pull you back to me,  
But what if I wake up  
From this perfectly heavenly dream?

Please do not talk.  
Don't say a word, for I understand.  
Just rest and hold my hand.  
I won't wake you up  
If you will let me sleep.

Don't speak,  
For in the dream we carry on  
And with a whisper,  
I'll be gone.  
  
Darien heard her groan beneath him and, at first, it only caused him to deepen the kiss even further, though he knew he was probably bruising her sweet lips by now. And that's when he began to reassert himself.

_What are you DOING?_ he silently screamed at himself. _She's 14 years old! And you're kissing her! Not just that, but you're kissing her like she's a freaking chocolate dessert! Have a little self control, Darien! You're going to scare her away!_

Darien managed to pry himself away from her tempting kisses and with lightning quick movements, he had her on her feet again and at arm's length away from him.

Serena almost lost her balance when Darien jerked away from her, but managed to catch herself. Her head was spinning, her thoughts were spinning, her entire world was on haywire. Finally, she gained the strength to look up at Darien as he stared at the bricks beneath them. Both were breathing heavily, gasping for air. Eventually, Darien forced himself to look up at her. Blue clashed with blue and both were speechless.

With the least bit of dignity, Darien managed to choke out the very words Serena didn't want to hear and she felt her world crash back to reality.

"Serena... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. It... was... it was a mistake. It won't happen again... I'm sorry."

Serena felt close to tears, the only thing keeping them from falling in cascades was the incessant tingles left on her lips. She even managed a nod, slowly and uncertainly, but a nod nonetheless.

And Darien felt his heart break. _Well, there you go. It was a mistake after all. I guess... maybe... she doesn't feel that way..._

Darien nodded along with her. They continued to stare at each other for a long time while the music surrounded them. Song after song, the lyrics blurring around them. Serena only desired to throw herself into Darien's arms, and he only wished to hold her close again. But neither dared say so. 

"I... think that maybe... we should get going..." said Darien after a good five minutes of silence between the two, each attempting to cease the whirling thoughts. "To the... uh... dance. We don't want to be late..."

Serena only nodded. Looking down, Darien began to walk the short distance to his car, Serena only a few feet behind him. He chewed his lip nervously, not knowing what to say or do, but knowing exactly what he wanted.

On impulse, he turned around to face her, surprising her with his quick movements.

"Serena, please don't be angry. It's just that... you were there and so close and... I didn't know what I was doing... but I just... I still want to take you to the dance, I mean, if you don't hate me now. Please don't hate me! It really was a mista..."

Serena placed two fingers on his lips before he could utter the dreaded word.

"Darien... don't. Just... don't. Of course I still want to go to the dance with you! Let's just forget about it okay? Besides... it's not like you did anything wrong really. I mean... I sort of... liked it..." Her fingers dropped from his lips and she looked away blushing.

After her words had sunk in, Darien managed a smile. _She liked it? Then... it wasn't a mistake?_ He felt like jumping for joy or sweeping her into his arms, but decided against both actions. Settling on a goofy smile, he opened the door for her before proceeding to his side of the car. If Serena had been watching, she would have seen him skip half way to his door... maybe it's a good thing she was too busy dreaming to herself to notice. 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

A Dance to Remember  
Alicia Blade 

Selected Original ANs: 

Thanks go to:

Athena: a GREAT friend and incredibly talented writer! Definitely read her works, she has been so much inspiration for me! LUV YA! 

Edeet: also just about the best friend you could hope to have! So sweet and SO talented! Her Seeing Past Rumours is AWESOME people! 

Patricia Dawson and R-chan: My bestest buds ever! Go read both of their stuff! Through the Time Gate is WAY trippy! (Wait 'til it picks up. 0 ) 

Tiffany and Psycho Star who were both VERY inspirational for this story and gave me some great ideas! 

HaRUka TeN'Oh who is SOO supportive and inspirational, you have NO idea how kind she's been! Also an incredible writer, though I'm not sure if she's posted yet… (I get to preread it. Ha ha!) 

And my new VERY FAVORITE MEMBER OF THE PACK (don't ask) Rebe-chan aka Spiral. 

Chapter Three  
Decisions, Decisions

Serena placed her shaky hand into Darien's outstretched palm, a déja vu flitting past her thoughts. Her blue eyes darted around the familiar school parking lot. It was mostly empty, save a few small groups of friends, all dressed in dresses and tuxedos. She smiled as a few boys turned their heads to gawk at her as she walked past, with her arm strung through Darien's. _So THAT'S what they mean by 'turning heads._ She giggled to herself, but her small smile gave way to a frown as she leaned up against Darien's supporting arm. _Hmm… one minute I'm nervous about him coming, then I was nervous about dancing, and then that incredible kiss left me a bit… no, COMPLETELY dazed… and now this… Oh, I hope everyone is green with envy. I hope I don't klutz out. But, I hope beyond hope, that Darien will kiss me again, or at least start to like me. Oh, who am I kidding? I mean, this is like a pity date more than anything else… isn't it?_

"Earth to Serena…" Darien whispered, sending shivers down her spine. She looked up at him wonderingly. He smiled down at her. "How are you feeling?"

She thought about it for a second. "A little tipsy."

"Nerves?"

"Exactly."

"Anything I can do?"

She looked up at his concerned expression and smiled. "No, I don't think so. Oh, Darien, I just don't want to see Josh right now. Or Jessica."

Darien stopped walking and turned her around to face him. "Serena, if at any time you want to leave, just say the word, okay? We can always go… hang out at a bowling alley or something."

Serena laughed. "Dressed like THIS?"

Darien smiled even more. "Aw, come on, you must be used to receiving attention. You are the most gorgeous girl in Tokyo."

Serena blushed, making Darien smile wider. "Don't worry about Jessica, okay? You say you want to make her jealous? Well, by the time this night is over, she will be boiling with envy. And Josh… well, as soon as he gets a look at you, he will be hitting himself for letting you slip through his fingers." Serena looked at him thankfully. "Now… are you ready to knock 'em dead?" She laughed. "Great! Let's rock 'n' roll!"

With her laughter echoing through the parking lot, they continued their walk toward the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

"That's the field over there. Bad memories. We have to run a mile every Friday! Oh, it's awful! And the cafeteria is down that path over there. I usually don't go there though. I bring lunch, and then Ami, Lita, Mina, and I all go and eat in the courtyard."

Darien nodded and smiled at all of her gibberish. Then, without warning, she paused and stood silent. He looked down at her to see what had happened. She seemed a bit paler as she stood staring straight ahead. He looked to see what had caught her eye. Directly outside of the gym's entrance was a small group of teenagers who looked to be only one or two years older than Serena. The three girls, all in short skirts and revealing tops, were chatting and gossiping and laughing in the most annoying high-pitched giggles. The three boys, most likely their dates, were all bowing their heads and looking incredibly bored.

"What is it Serena?"

She said only one word. "Jessica."

"Oh. Which one?"

"The blonde."

Darien nodded his head, contemplating what to do. He looked at the girl that had waist-length, stringy blonde hair, dull grey eyes, an unnatural bust, and scrawny legs, even if they were long. _Not much to look at,_ he thought. Then even chuckled a little. "So… Josh chose THAT over you? Is he blind or something?" Serena looked up at him strangely.

"Darien, what are you talking about? She's the most beautiful girl at Juuban!"

Darien looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Trust me Serena, that girl is NO match for you! No contest!" This, of course, only made Serena blush yet again. He smiled down at her. Finally, he released Serena's arm and slid his hand, rather possessively, around her waist. Bending over so that his lips barely brushed against her ear, he whispered, "Just relax. Introduce us, and I'll take care of everything."

Serena looked up at him startled. He only winked. She felt her body relax. With a small nod, she resumed her walk, at about half the speed. Darien fixed his bowtie and smiled his most charming smile, the one that made most girls swoon at the sight.

Jessica looked past her friends' shoulders and immediately perked up to see a certain meatball-headed blonde. With a smug grin, she called out, "Oh, Serena, I wasn't sure that you'd come! What a surprise!"

Taking a breath, Serena forced a smile, then felt Darien's arm tighten around her, and began to smile for real. "Hi, Jessica!" They approached the now silenced group. Darien watched as the boy with brown hair standing next to Jessica lifted his eyes enthusiastically to see the new arrival. His jaw clenched as his eyes met Darien's, but then dropped as he drunk in Serena's appearance. His brown eyes roved over her longingly and mournfully. Jessica, noticing the gleam in her date's eyes, smacked him hard in the side with her evening purse. He groaned and clamped his jaw shut, but continued to gaze at Serena with his full attention. And then Jessica saw the man with his arm around Serena.

_Whoa, what a hunk! What would a sexy guy like that be doing with Serena? Ha! Well, she won't be able to hold onto him for long. Ooh, he's already looking at me! Not that I blame him._

"And Serena, who might this charming man be?"

"Um… Jessica, this is Darien. Darien… meet Jessica and… Josh."

Josh smiled and inhaled deeply as she said his name. Just like a bell… the sound rolled off her tongue. _She's so beautiful. Oh, I wish I had ignored that stupid bet!_

With a sly smile directed to Jessica, Darien released his arm from around Serena and gently took a hold of Jessica's palm, bringing it to his lips and lying a soft butterfly kiss on the back of her hand. He almost broke out laughing when she practically collapsed to the pavement below. _Eat your heart out!_

Serena watched with wide-eyes, jealousy boiling inside of her. _This isn't right! What is he doing? Oh, is he so caught up in her beauty that he's going to leave me too? Oh Darien…_

However, before the tears could flow to the surface, Darien had gracefully dropped Jessica's hand, leaving her trembling. Then with a quick movement, he had his arm once again wrapped around Serena. With his free hand, he tilted her chin up to look at him and kissed her fully, but quickly on the lips, sending warm shivers of electricity down her spine. "Should we go inside, love?"

She could only nod, emotions flowing freely within her. And so, suppressing a chuckle, he smiled captivatingly at the three swooning girls around him, and then at Josh with a hint of victory, and pulled Serena into the gymnasium. 

It was dark inside, the dim candlelight and a few mirror balls throwing intricate designs on the walls and dancing couples. Most everyone was in a cluster of friends, or surrounding the food tables. Girls dawdled into the bathroom periodically—always with another five or six friends tagging along, for what reasons guys never seemed to understand. A few couples hung around the corners, stealing kisses and never drifting more than inches apart, always lost in each other's gaze. Paper hearts and cupid shapes hung from the ceiling, surrounded by red and pink streamers. Balloons adorned every wall and sparkling glitter was scattered all around the floor. Darien wondered if the school dances he had never gone to before were like this.

He pulled Serena into a deserted corner where the music wasn't so loud. With a quirky grin he asked, "So how'd I do?"

Serena stared at him awhile before finally laughing. "Darien… you… are… AMAZING! How… I mean… ooh, did you see the look on her FACE?"

Darien laughed along with her. "Yes, I know I'm irresistible," he said in his best British accent, fixing his bowtie for effect. Giggling, Serena slapped his chest lightly. Seizing the moment, he grabbed her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her once again, bringing his face only inches from hers. "So, do I make the cut?"

Serena felt herself drowning in his mischievous blue eyes, the small smile still lingering on the corners of her lips. "You must have… you were the only guy auditioning!" she said before her eyes took on complete seriousness. Darien wasn't sure which look he liked more.

_She's gorgeous no matter what she does._

"You're gorgeous," he said, half in a daze. She gasped as she saw his lips edging toward hers.

... 

_ On the other side of the gym_

"I wonder if Serena is going to come," worried Lita, nibbling on a carrot stick.

"That scene with Josh earlier was awful!" exclaimed Mina, chowing down on a chocolate truffle.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't keep Serena from actually coming to the Valentine's Dance, would it?"

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she doesn't show up."

"Hmm, poor girl. It's a shame that had to happen last minute. I'm sure I could have set her up with one of Ken's friends."

"Yeah, but… well… timing is everything!"

"And the timing majorly choked this time."

Ami, who had been silently staring off to a corner now reached out and tugged Mina's dress.

"Um… guys?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"I… think she came…"

"What?" they chorused looking to where she was pointing.

"Well, who else has hair like…"

"Who on Earth is she with?" asked Lita, not really directing the question at anyone in particular.

They watched as the couple laughed a little and then paused as the tall man began to lean in to kiss her.

"Whoa, what is going ON?" Mina gushed.

"It hasn't been five hours since she break-up with Josh! And now she's kissing someone before even introducing us?"

"Come on, girls," Mina said in her most authoritative voice. "Let's go screen Serena's date!"

"Yeah!" Lita cheered. They each grabbed one of Ami's hands and dragged her over to the corner.

... 

_Okay, back to the kissing scene._

She could feel his breath beginning to tickle her lips and unconsciously leaned forward on her tiptoes. His hands roamed over her back lightly, lingeringly. His body was warm and inviting. She could already feel delightful tingles running up and down her spine.

"SERENA! You made it!" came a happy squeal. Before she knew what was happening, an arm had grabbed onto her and pulled her roughly out of Darien's embrace.

"Huh?" Darien and Serena yelled loudly. Serena was turned around to face three of her best friends, Mina still clinging to her arm.

"Wha…?" she managed out. Her lips were still tingling uncontrollably.

Darien realized his arms were now out in mid-air, with nothing to hold onto. He immediately let them drop to his sides.

"Serena, we were so worried that you wouldn't come, you know, because of this whole Josh thing, but we are SO glad you did! It just wouldn't be the same without you!" Lita bubbled enthusiastically.

"Oh, and don't worry about Jessi, either, we have a VERY special thing planned for her later this evening, if you know what I mean…" Mina gently nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"Huh?" was all that Serena could stutter. Then she managed to choke out, "Where's my kiss?"

Lita and Mina each blushed with small glances toward each other.

"Serena, about this whole other date thing…"

"We cannot believe you went and found another guy to take you without even telling us!"

"Really, I mean, we have to check these guys out and make sure they're good enough for you and all that."

"You cannot just go out with any guy. We're your best friends! We need to at least meet him first!"

"Um… guys?" said Ami, standing off to the side.

"Yeah, Ames?"

"You HAVE met him."

"Huh?" They all turned around to face Serena's new date. Mina and Lita's jaws fell. "DARIEN?"

Serena blushed, looking up at Darien apologetically. He just stared for a minute. He was suffering from lack of her kisses earlier, and felt it would take a long time to recover if he didn't at least feel her in his arms VERY soon.

The small group stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Darien asked, "Can I have my date back?"

Serena giggled and Darien reached forward and put an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him. She smiled wider and drooped her head onto his chest, once again drifting off in his cologne, before lifting her eyes expectantly toward her friends. They were all in complete shock.

Lita stuttered, "D…D… Darien?"

"But… I mean… I thought… y… you hated each other!"

Serena blushed, looking up at Darien dreamily. "Well… not… exactly…"

Darien smiled lovingly down at her. "It's a long story."

Mina looked on wonderingly at their intimate glances and loving touches, awestruck and dazed at her friend's choice of companion. However, she DID feel something between them. Something strong and in someway worthwhile to the constant insults and teasing, almost as if all that had been nothing more than steps leading them to this particular place. It was a connection, almost like a bonding between…

_No, it couldn't be! Serena and Darien? Soul mates?_ But, being the senshi of love, she knew there was no way she could deny this feeling pounding in her heart. They were meant for each other, clearly. And, at that moment, she made it her sworn duty that this night would be perfect for the both of them and NOTHING would get in her, or their, way.

"But… you two an item? It's absurd! This is a joke, right?" Lita continued to stutter.

Mina hit her not-so-gently in the side.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Lita, I think that they make a very cute couple, don't you?" asked Mina quite seriously. Lita gawked at her for a minute and Mina mentally urged her to agree. Seemingly haven gotten the hint, Lita turned back to her friend and the man who had been her enemy just that morning.

"Uh… well… I guess… now that I think about it…" She looked them up and down, noting how Serena did fit so well in his arms. How her blonde meatballs lightened up his dark tan and ebony hair. How her light azure eyes clashed so perfectly with his dark, midnight gaze. "Wow, you DO look great together!" she mused finally.

Serena giggled, looking up at Darien who was staring utterly stunned and confused. He looked down at her and shrugged. She laughed some more. "Gee, thanks Lita."

Mina smiled proudly to herself.

Lita gasped lightly as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. "You disappeared," whispered a soothing voice in her ear. She blushed. He could always make her blush. It was the one thing she hated about him, and the one thing he prided himself on.

"Hey, Ken!" Mina said cheerily.

"Hello, ladies. Oh, hi Serena! I didn't know you were here too!"

"Hi Ken! Oh, Ken, this is Darien, Darien, this is Ken!"

"Hi." Ken unclasped his hands from around Lita long enough to shake Darien's hand. "So, you want to dance?" he asked Lita, once again giving her his full attention.

She smiled widely. "Sure!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

A shy, brown haired boy then made his presence known as he came up and gently took Ami's hand.

"Oh, hello, Greg!"

"Hi Greg!" the girls chorused. Serena beamed at the two holding hands. It had taken her many hard working weeks getting those two to admit their feelings, but at least it had paid off!

"Hi, everyone," Greg said happily.

"You guys should go dance too!" Serena prodded when she noticed them just standing and taking occasional glances at each other instead of heading off to dance like they should have been.

Greg raised an eyebrow at Ami who nodded shyly. With a wide smile, he took her away amidst the other dancing couples.

Mina and Serena smiled proudly at each other, knowing full well the extent they had each gone to ensuring the love life of their friends. Darien noticed the looks but ignored them, pretty sure it was something he didn't want to know about.

A sly arm somehow made it around Serena's shoulders, Darien's still wrapped around her waist. She gasped and turned to see two deep brown eyes, brown bangs falling messily over them, smiling at her.

"Hi Serena. Look, I was hoping that you could save a dance for me?"

Serena stared at Josh bewilderedly. "Huh? Wha…? J…Josh…?"

Darien's eyes narrowed to a glare and he immediately pulled Serena away from Josh's arm. She gasped again, her mind doing confused turns in her head.

"I don't think she'd want to dance with you," said Darien in an ice-cold voice. Josh returned the glare easily.

"Oh? Well I think she can answer for herself. You obviously seem to think she's a dimwit of some sort. Well she's not. She happens to be very bright and can make her own decisions, thank you."

"I know perfectly well that she's not a dimwit. I'm only saying that she's here with me, and we don't need you ruining our night, do we Serena?"

"Stop putting words into her mouth. She WAS my date first and I'm sure she would love to go back to the original plans. Serena?"

"Now who's putting words into her mouth? Look, you lost her. Tough luck if you think I'm going to make the same mistake."

Josh, whose arm had snaked back around the stunned girl, smirked at Darien. "I didn't lose her, but even if I did, I can win her back. You obviously don't deserve to be with such a perfect girl. I suggest you leave."

"Oh, and what about YOUR date. What was her name? Jennifer?"

"Who cares about Jessica? No one in this room is any match for this angel."

Mina watched on, just as stunned as Serena, as Darien and Josh had a tug-of-war with the desired girl. This wasn't going good at all! Finally, she took matters into her own hands.

"Excuse ME!" she screamed, making them pause their quarreling for a moment to stare at her. She cleared her throat. "Josh, in case you haven't noticed, Serena is with Darien. And HAPPY. Now, take a hint and get lost."

Josh raised another eyebrow. "And am I the only one who feels Serena can make this decision herself?"

Everyone turned to Serena. She looked from Josh, then Darien, and then took a pleading look at Mina.

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. Stepping forward, She grabbed onto Serena's arm and quickly pulled her away from the boys. "Fine, you two work this out. WE'RE going to go raid the buffet!"

Darien and Josh looked on as Serena was dragged into the dancing crowd. Darien was the first to speak, never actually looking at Josh.

"She's mine."

"A bit protective, are we?"

"You lost her, she made her choice."

"I'll have her again. She DID say yes to me before you were even in the picture."

"But she came to the dance with ME. And I assure you, she will LEAVE the dance with me."

"I'll win her back."

"Over my dead body."

"If that's what it takes."

With arms crossed in front of his chest, Josh pivoted and walked away, a plan forming in his head.

Darien took a deep breath and began searching for Serena. There wasn't a chance that he was going to let any other guy, especially that creep, Josh, get their hands on her.

...

He was alone.

She watched over her gossiping friends' heads as he walked away from the dim corner and began circling the dancing couples. He was looking for someone.

"Probably me."

"What Jessi?" asked Brittany, a slender girl with beautiful, full red hair.

"Nothing. And DON'T call me Jessi! You make me sound like a boy!"

"Sorry. But look, anyway, the guy was, like, totally checking me out and stuff, but he, like, wouldn't even approach me! Men these days are SO blind. No matter how much you flirt, they are still totally oblivious. Like, doncha think so, Jess?"

"Shut up Brittany. Unless you can get my name right, I forbid you to talk to me."

"Oh yeah, right, sorry, but anyway, like doncha think that men are so totally…"

"Yes, you're completely right. Look, I have to do something real quick. Ta-ta."

"Oh, bye!"

She walked up quickly, but gracefully, until she was standing only a few feet away. He wasn't paying any attention to her.

_Ugh! I'm standing right here! Look this way!_ She realized her ESP wasn't working too well. Finally, she took out a silk handkerchief, (she refused to use anything else). With a small smile, she walked past him and 'dropped' the tissue. _That should do the trick._

Darien raised an eyebrow as Jessica walked terrifyingly close to him… and dropped a handkerchief! _God, this girl has NO clue, does she? Oh well… this is a perfect opportunity to make her envious. Why not take it? Serena will be proud later._

He smiled to himself, finally bending down and picking the kerchief off the hard floor. He looked slyly over at Jessica who was now walking away VERY slowly, pretending she had no clue that she'd dropped something. He rolled his eyes, but decided to play along. Walking up behind her, he grabbed her hand gently. She smiled and turned around to face him.

"Oh hello… uh… Damion was it?"

"Darien."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I am absolutely horrid with names!" she giggled annoyingly and Darien cringed inside.

_Ew, I HATE girls who do that!_

Plastering on a fake smile, he held up her handkerchief. "I do believe you dropped this."

She looked at it for a second, scrunching her brow as if to make sure it was really HERS. Darien refrained from rolling his eyes again.

Finally, she smiled and plucked it from his hand. "Oh thank you so much. I didn't even realize I'd lost it!"

_Sure you didn't._

"Oh, Darien, you are really a gentleman. Not at all like Josh. Did you know he disappeared to get punch five minutes ago and still hasn't come back?"

"Uh… no, I didn't know that."

Jessica broke into terrible high pitched laughing again. "Oh, and you're SO funny!" He smiled agitatedly. She didn't notice. "You know, I honestly don't think Serena appreciates you." Darien snapped to attention at the mention of HER name. "I suppose Serena CAN be nice. But really, she couldn't possibly hold her own with you. Such a handsome, charming guy and that air-headed ditz? It doesn't go well together."

Darien clenched his teeth and fist. "Well I think you are completely wrong about her. Anyone who has ever talked to her can see that she's not as dumb as she seems. And she does have a huge heart and…"

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm sure she does. But come on, she's not your type, Darien. You need someone with character, personality, and beauty."

_And you're telling me what? That a stuck-up bimbo like you is my type? I don't think so, Jessica. You don't know a thing about character or personality. And you certainly don't match MY description of beautiful. Not in a long run._

"I was thinking that you really should just ditch her. I'm certain that you've already realized how much more perfect for each other WE are. And besides, all that dunce is capable of is failing tests and being a total klutz."

Throughout the anger boiling inside of Darien, this last sentence seemed to strike a memory. Their first meeting to be exact. He could still see her sad face, turning to beet red anger, and then her meatballs bouncing as she marched away. He unconsciously smiled at the image, a dreamy glaze covering his dark blue eyes.

Jessica smiled proudly. He was smiling. He was agreeing. Not that she blamed him. Of course he had to see her incredible perfection compared to someone like Serena. "And so, anyway, I thought that maybe you'd like to go somewhere else. Blow this immature dance off and go… have our own party?" She edged closer to him, one elbow resting on his shoulder while the other toyed with the lining of his tuxedo jacket before resting on his chest.

Darien snapped back to attention as he felt her nearness, and panic raced through his mind. However, before he could brush her off, she reached up both arms behind his neck and, with surprising strength, forced his lips to clash with her own. 

... 

_Meanwhile_

"Oh, Mina, what am I going to do? I was so confused and I couldn't talk or think… Oh, what if Darien actually thinks I would have chosen Josh? Do you think he does? Why couldn't I JUST have said I choose Darien? What's wrong with me?"

"Serena, calm down. I am telling you everything will be fine, but you have to chill. Now listen. Darien will understand perfectly. You are a great person with a huge heart, and THAT'S why you couldn't just blow Josh off because you're too nice for that. But Serena, you have to answer this as honestly as possible."

"What's that?"

"Do you choose Darien?"

Serena stared at her with her jaw agape for a moment, before squealing loudly, "Of COURSE I choose Darien! He is so perfect and sweet and charming… I can't believe you even have to ask me that!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I get the point. That's good. Now there's not any confusion. I'll tell you exactly what to do. You are going to go find Darien, apologize for leaving, and hold onto him like a vice the rest of the night and NEVER let him out of your sight. There are a lot of boy-crazy girls here who would kill to get a hold of a hot guy like Darien. As for Josh, if he bothers you again, tell him very clearly that he lost his chance with you and you chose Darien. You can be polite about it, though I don't know why you would, but make sure there is no misunderstanding that YOU BELONG TO DARIEN. Got it?"

Serena pursed her lips together. Finally, a bright smile crossed her pink lips. "Oh thank you Mina! What would I do without you?"

Without warning, she flung herself into Mina's arms. "I am so glad I have friends like you and the others!"

"Hey no problem, we'll always be there for you." Mina pulled Serena back to look at her from arms length. "Now why are you still here? Go find Darien!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" With that, Serena scampered off toward the dark corner she had deserted him in a minute ago.

She pushed her way through another clique of teens, still with no Darien to be seen. With an agitated cry, she turned on her heels to look the other way… and froze dead in her tracks.

Darien was standing only ten feet in front of her, with Jessica. She watched as Jessica placed a hand on his chest and he… smiled? Serena felt her mouth run dry and tears of bitter jealousy flood her eyes. And then Jessica reached up and pulled his head down to hers in a passionate kiss.

An unstoppable wail escaped her lips before she turned on her heels and fled from the gym, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 


	4. Apologies

A Dance to Remember: Chapter 4  
Alicia Blade

... 

June 2005 ANs: Oh, you people rock my world. 

Original ANs: 

I HAVE to thank my great friends Athena and Edeet for their awesome comments, support, and everlasting friendship! 

Also, Shan-chan, Patti-chan, and Rebe-chan who gave me totally great ideas for this fic when I was feeling so uninspired. And Space 13aby who has to write THE nicest e-mails and is a GREAT friend! Alright, enough AN's. I hope ya like it! Tell me whatcha think! 

... 

A Dance to Remember  
Chapter Four: Apologies

Darien was standing only ten feet in front of her, with Jessica. She watched as Jessica placed a hand on his chest and he… smiled? Serena felt her mouth run dry and tears of bitter jealousy flood her eyes. And then Jessica reached up and pulled his head down to hers in a passionate kiss.

An unstoppable wail escaped her lips before she turned on her heels and fled from the gym, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Darien pried Jessica away and easily pushed her off of him. It took her a minute to gather her senses, but then she smiled up at him. "Oh, Darien…"

"Stay away from me. You are nothing but an air-headed bimbo, Jessica. Now get this through your head. I came here with Serena and she means everything to me. YOU mean nothing to me. Don't even try to pull another stunt like that!" He pushed through the gathering crowd, leaving a stunned girl behind him.

Finally, Jessica screamed after him, "Fine! Go get your little girlfriend! What would I want with you, anyway? I can have ANY guy I want!"

She turned around to see every teen in the room snickering or shaking their heads. Clenching her fist, she quickly headed to the bathroom.

_I heard her cry. Oh Serena, I'm so sorry... How am I ever going to explain this to you?_ Darien had followed the direction of her cry to the nearest exit, and was now circling the courtyards. _Why do they put so many paths around these schools, anyway?_

...

"Darien… why?" she whispered to the silent air. She lay curled up on a stone bench, tears streaming down her face. Her head was buried in her arm, her shoulders shaking and body trembling with every breath. "I thought… I thought you… Darien…"

She heard footsteps from the path and wiped her eyes, attempting to force her body to melt into the stone. She heard the person stop not far away from her. _He followed me…_

"Go away, Darien, I don't want to talk to you."

He approached her and kneeled in front of her, reaching out a hand to brush away some bangs. "Maybe you'd like to talk to me instead?"

Serena gasped and opened her eyes. They locked with deep brown eyes, slightly covered with tousled brown hair. "Josh…I…"

He placed two fingers to her lips. "Shh… it's okay Serena. You don't have to say anything…" He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lifted her to a sitting position. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as if they were a shield. Josh gently brushed away a stray tear from her face, his fingers lingering on her smooth skin.

Her eyes searched his, not knowing what to say or do. "Josh…" she whimpered.

"Shh… I know Serena. I saw everything."

She nodded slightly. After nibbling her lip for a moment, she finally gave in. With a loud sob, she threw herself into his arms, crying heavily into his black tuxedo. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her shaking body close to him.

"It's okay, Serena. It's okay…" he whispered softly into her ear.

His cologne was nice. _Sweet…_ she thought. _But not as intoxicating as Darien's. Or as natural. He holds me nice though. It feels good in his arms. But still… I don't fit him like I do Darien. And he isn't as warm or comforting or… he's not Darien. He's not Darien… Oh, Darien, I want you…_

He cradled her softly, rocking back and forth as you would a child until her crying had slowly subsided. Bending his neck, he carefully kissed a tear away, before nuzzling his head in her golden hair.

"It's okay Serena. He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve to even lay eyes on you. You don't need him, Serena. Forget about him… I promise I will never hurt you like that, Serena…" He trailed off, continually whispering in her ear or kissing her forehead lightly.

"But you already did," she whispered, her mind in a dreamy state. Not until after she had caught the words did she realize the importance of what she had said. _He did hurt me like that. He did._

Josh bit his lip, before carefully backing away so that he could look into her eyes.

"Serena… I know that I hurt you earlier today, what with me saying I was taking Jessica instead… but… I… Serena, I wanted to go with you. I would have done just about anything to take that back. I never cared about Jessica… only you…"

"But, then, why did you take her instead?"

Josh sighed, looking away from her curious gaze. "Well… I know it's not much of an excuse but… well… somebody dared me to go out with her. They said that I wouldn't be able to last an evening with her… and I didn't, I guess. But… the pay was 25 bucks. Actually, I was going to earn the money and then take you to a movie with it. I'm sorry, I guess I blew that one, huh?" He looked up at her. She was a little stunned, and a little angry, but eventually the anger melted away.

"Oh…"

"Serena… can you forgive me? For… being such an idiot?"

She looked into his pleading brown eyes and sighed. A small smile came across her lips. "Of course I forgive you, Josh."

He smiled. "Thank you." Slowly, he edged closer to her once again, closing the gap between their lips.

Serena gasped as she saw what was going on and panic raced through her. But before she could process her own feelings, she felt his lips on her, very soft and subtle. Nervously, she closed her eyes. _Wait… this doesn't feel right. I mean, it doesn't hurt or anything, but it doesn't feel like Darien's kiss at all. No electricity, no weakness... I'm not trembling…_

He pulled away, smiling down on her. _Pure heaven,_ he thought.

She opened her eyes to look up at him. They held no emotion. No anger. No embarrassment. No nervousness. No… love.

With a last peck on her lips, Josh slowly stood and pulled her back onto the bench, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_What do I do now? Oh Josh, why can't you be more like Darien?_ With that thought, she fell against his chest, her eyes staring out across the dark track and field.

They each heard footsteps coming toward them from the direction of the dance. Serena looked up to see a tall form in a black tuxedo standing before them. His blue eyes darted from Serena to Josh, not missing his arm draped across her shoulders. Serena sat up immediately.

"Darien!"

Darien took a deep breath and walked toward her, deciding to completely ignore Josh for the time being. However, he couldn't miss how Josh's arm tightened around her as he approached. At that moment, he would have given just about anything to pound him into the ground. When he stood in front of Serena, he kneeled down before her. With shaky hands, he took hers away from her body and held them carefully in his palms. Josh glared at the action and gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

_Let Serena blow him off first, then I'll pour salt on the wound._ He had to force himself not to smile at the thought.

Darien gulped and opened his mouth, but no words came. _What am I supposed to say to her? Goodness knows what that must have looked like back there…_

"Serena… I…"

She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing the pain and worry and unspoken apology behind them, and felt her heart melt. She mentally forced herself not to throw herself into his arms, no matter how much she wanted to. As she stared at him, a million different ideas seeped into her mind. What it would feel like to be in his arms, or feel his lips, or dance with him… She strained not to give in to temptation.

"I don't know what to say," he finally admitted. She inhaled sharply.

_Neither do I…_ she thought.

"I… I'm sorry Serena. I never… I mean… she doesn't mean anything to me. I didn't want to kiss her. I didn't even want to be within thirty feet of her. But… I thought I could make her jealous and then… the next thing I knew… she was ki…kissing me. I never…"

She gulped as he trailed off. _I believe you Darien. I believe you…_ She wondered why she couldn't say it out loud. Why she couldn't fling herself into his inviting embrace. Wetting her lips, she tried to say something, anything… but couldn't.

Josh glared at the man before them. Serena wasn't saying anything. _I wonder why. Is she hurt so bad she can't even gather the strength to tell him so? Dear Serena… I'll help you. I'll make sure this jerk never hurts you again._

"Like she believes that," he said coldly. Darien allowed his eyes to drift away from Serena and focus on the boy sitting net to her. "Look," he continued, "Serena doesn't need you. She doesn't want you."

Darien looked back at Serena, who had never stopped looking at him. _That's not true!_ she thought, but the words caught in her throat.

_That can't be true!_ Darien tried to tell himself. But she wasn't denying it. With a deep sigh, he raised a trembling hand to her cheek, running a finger down a trail of earlier tears.

"But I need Serena. I want Serena. I want you… I always wanted you…" he whispered.

She could feel tears of happiness flow into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Josh cut her off.

"Tough. She's with me now. And we don't want to see you near us again." Standing, he pulled Serena to her feet, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. She gasped and felt Darien drop her hands. She let them fall limply to her side. She looked down at Darien who was still kneeling in front of her. He stood up slowly, his eyes searching hers, looking for any signs of denial for what Josh had stated quite clearly for her. "Let's go inside, Serena," Josh said, leading her, stunned, back to the dance. She followed Darien with her eyes until he was out of sight, before turning attention down to the paved trail they walked on.

"Don't go," Darien whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I love you." With that thought, he collapsed to the bench, and with a groan, buried his head in his palms. 

... 

"Don't go."

Serena stopped in her tracks.

_I thought I heard…_

"Serena? What is it?" Josh asked her, concerned.

"I love you." 

She breathed deeply.

_That was Darien. Oh Darien… do you really…?_ She turned around to face where the voice had come from, the direction they had just left, but the trail was deserted.

"Serena? Are you okay?"

_I love you too,_ she thought, her pale blue eyes filling with tears.

"This isn't right," she said determinedly.

Josh scrunched his brow. "What isn't right?"

She turned to him. Placing a hand on either arm, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Josh… you're a great guy and all, and I do like you… but… I choose Darien."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone else who can really appreciate you! But… I'm not that girl. You see… I love Darien."

"Huh?" he repeated.

Serena smiled up at him. Leaning forward, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding!" And with that, she took off running toward where they had left Darien. 

... 

He wiped away a tear before it could fall from beneath his eyelid. Taking a breath of defeat, he looked up to see the sliver of a moon hanging in the distant sky.

_What I wouldn't give to be back at the park with her. Dancing with her, holding her, kissing her…_ He leaned forward with his elbows propped on his knees. Glancing around, he noticed something shimmer on the bench next to him. With curiosity, he picked it up, holding it to the light. He recognized the golden chain and pink heart charm Serena had worn on her neck. _It must have fallen off._

He heard footsteps come jogging closer. Looking up from the necklace, he saw Serena standing about ten feet in front of him, breathing heavily. She was looking at him with a question in her stare. He didn't know exactly what the question was… but the answer was obvious. With hope shining in his eyes and a small smile playing on his lips, he stood up and walked over to her until they were less than a foot apart. Taking the necklace in either hand, he reached behind her, hooking it at the nape of her neck. His fingers traced along the chain, toying with the heart piece for a moment. She trembled at his touch and he saw goose bumps on her neck and chest.

Without speaking a word, his right hand cupped over her neck and ear while his other rested softly on her bare shoulder. Leaning down, he kissed her lips tenderly but completely. Only once.

She kept her eyes closed and cuddled his hand slightly before opening them to look into his sapphire gaze. Her glossy eyes watched him hopefully. Finally, she whispered, "I choose you."

Darien's grin widened. He had already guessed, but the sweet words were the most wonderful he had ever heard. With a chuckle, he reached his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him, before lifting her into the air and twirling her around. She squealed and clutched her arms behind his neck. She could feel her dress twirl out away from her and her long hair soar around them. He stopped and let her feet touch the ground, his face only inches from hers. He kissed her cheeks softly, before burying his face in her golden bangs.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

She smiled, pulling herself farther into his embrace. "All the time I was with Josh, I was wishing it was you."

Darien traced his thumb along her lower lip, smiling down at her peaceful smile as she cuddled against his shirt. "You don't have to wish anymore," he whispered, before bending his neck down and kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled as he drew away, opening her eyes to look up at him. With surprisingly calm movements, she reached a hand behind his neck, letting it play in his ebony hair, before standing on her tiptoes and bringing their lips together again. Darien immediately followed her lead, wrapping both arms tightly around her and kissing her longingly, but carefully, pouring his desire and love into her through one perfect kiss.

... 

Mina gulped down the rest of her punch, never taking her eyes away from the entrance. _They left ten minutes ago! How long can it take for Darien to say he's sorry? Ooh, I hope she didn't choose Josh. I know he ran after her too, but if he causes any more friction between them I'm going to jump down his throat! I don't care how cute or popular he is!_

"Mina, you have been standing here since Serena ran out! Don't you think we should go try to comfort her or something?" Lita asked from behind her.

"No, that's Darien's job!" she snapped.

Lita raised an eyebrow. Coming to stand next to her, she saw a great seriousness in her eyes. "Um… Mina, in case you forgot, half the times we've had to comfort Serena it was because of something Darien DID. Remember?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember. But that was before they were an item! I mean, didn't you ever wonder why someone who was always so mean to her could affect her like that? You would think that she would have hated him and wouldn't have cared what he said to her, but that wasn't the case. Why? Because she was always head over heels for him, and now he is the only one who can truly make this right! I just hope he doesn't screw it up!"

Lita looked at her a bit stunned. "Wow… that actually make sense…"

"Of course it make sense! I'm the senshi of love, remember?"

Lita just smiled and shook her head a little. "No modesty here."

Ami came up behind them, stealing a cookie off the snack table. "Any word on Serena?" she asked.

"Nope. Serena, Josh, and Darien are all still out there!" Lita answered.

"I wonder what's going on right now."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Lita, have you tried these? They're very tasty."

Lita took a bite of one of the cookies. "I could have done better," she said with a mouthful of crumbs.

"I'm sure you could have."

"YAY!" Mina screamed, practically jumping a foot off the ground. Ami and Lita turned to her. "What?"

She pointed to the entrance. "It's Josh! He's alone! And sad!"

"Mina, it's not very nice to take joy from other's misfortunes," Ami admonished.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys get it? That means that Darien and Serena are still out there… with EACH OTHER!"

Ami and Lita looked at each other, shrugging. Lita raised a tired arm in the air. "Woohoo."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Where is your sense of romance?"

Lita's eyes lit up. "Hey, can we go spy on them?" she asked enthusiastically.

"NO!" Mina yelled. "Now I'm going to go comfort Josh."

"What? Why?"

Mina looked at the sympathetically. "Guys, HE didn't know they were soul mates, and he was very sprung over Serena. Even people who try to come between true love deserve a little attention if their intentions were good." She smiled at them and walked away.

Lita looked at Ami. "Soul mates?"

"True love?" Ami replied. They shrugged as Ami devoured another cookie. 

...

Mina strolled up to Josh, who was leaning against a wall, glaring at all the happy couples before him.

"You okay?" she asked with real concern.

He directed one glance at her before turning his attention back to nothing. "No, not really," was his honest reply.

Mina bit her lip and walked a bit closer. "I guess that… Serena chose Darien then."

"Go away," he snapped.

Mina furrowed her brow. Sighing, she put a calm hand on his shoulder, but jerked back as a warm electricity flowed into her. _Wow,_ she thought. _What was that feeling?_

Josh looked at her strangely. "Did you feel…?"

"It was nothing, just the static in the air."

He nodded agreement before turning back to watch the dance. A silence fell over the two, and surprisingly, Josh was the one who broke it.

"I don't see what he has that I don't."

Mina looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

"Well, I mean, I'm handsome, I may not be as old as him, but I can still drive and I have a car and all that. I'm not a major jerk or anything… am I?"

Mina looked at him sympathetically. "Josh… you don't understand Serena at all, do you? She couldn't care less about looks or age or cars. And no, you're not a jerk. Actually, for being so popular, you're far from being a snob like others. Your original date for example." Mina's voice grew a bit colder with that remark.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Why is Jessica so popular, anyway? I mean, she's stuck up, self-centered, egotistical, and on top of everything, just plain ugly!"

Mina looked at him curiously. "Wait a minute… if you feel that way about her… why on Earth did you ask her to the dance? Serena was heart broken!"

Josh looked away, ashamed. "Look, it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, okay? But I had a bet going with another guy that if I could go the whole night with her, I'd get 25 bucks."

"You're right. It wasn't the smartest thing to do!"

Josh looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I've learned my lesson. Not only did I have to actually DANCE with her earlier," he cringed at the thought and Mina almost burst out laughing, "but I lost Serena… for good."

Mina looked sadly at his sorrowful face and felt something quite similar to jealousy wash over her. She shook her head at the thought. _Don't be silly, Mina. You and the most popular 10th grader at Juuban? I don't think so. Besides… you don't even like him… do you?_

She reached a shaky hand out to his shoulder again and was relieved that no strange energy shot through her. "Josh, look… Serena… I mean… Darien and Serena… aren't your everyday couple."

He looked at her strangely. "You're not helping," he mumbled. She laughed slightly and Josh felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"Just listen. When they met each other… they couldn't STAND each other. I mean, they were everyday enemies, you know?"

Josh raised an eyebrow and turned more fully toward her, his attention piqued.

"But then today after you called your date off, he was the first one to comfort her. And he showed that he really does care about her, not to mention she was always crazy about him. They were constantly attracted to each other, but neither would admit it. But if you would just look into their eyes when they're talking about the other… or see just how happy Serena was when Darien held her, then you would understand that they DO belong together. In fact… they love each other. Darien loves Serena, and, Josh... Serena loves Darien, too."

She looked at him critically, trying to see what his reaction would be. _I hope he's not too hurt. He really is pretty nice, I guess, when he's not being an idiot._

Josh looked down at the floor. _Serena said that she loved Darien. She told me so herself, but I didn't believe it. Does she really LOVE that guy? Mina was always good about stuff like that. I've heard rumors that whenever she plays matchmaker, the couples never break up. Well… at least not for a very long time… But then that means that Serena never felt that strongly towards me._

"Mina… do you mean that even before Serena and… Darien… were together, Serena loved him?"

Mina nodded.

"And so then… she never cared that much for me…?"

Mina sighed. "Josh… she did care about you. Serena is NOT the type to use someone for their popularity or anything, but she wasn't in love with you, if that's what you're asking."

Josh looked down in defeat. "Oh."

Mina carefully wrapped her arm around him farther. "But Josh, honestly, were you ever in love with Serena?"

Josh opened his mouth immediately to claim his love, but froze. _Was I ever in love with her? I was attracted to her, but so is every guy in this school. Love though? Was I ever actually in love with Serena?_

"No, I… I guess not."

Mina smiled, mentally exhaling a deep sigh. She smiled over at him. He seemed to be analyzing the floor with piqued curiosity. "See, Josh? Someday you'll find your true love too. And then you can live happily ever after! But for now, honestly, you do have to leave Darien and Serena alone. They belong together now."

Josh looked up to see the honesty and care in her eyes. Finally, he smiled. She smiled back at him, eventually letting her arm drop from its comforting place on his shoulder.

Josh almost seemed saddened at the loss. He looked her up and down from the corner of his eye. _She is pretty... How old is she? A ninth grader, like Serena, right? Wow, she's almost as beautiful as Serena… no, prettier even. How come I never noticed her before? Oh no, I can't even remember her name now. Let me think… Lita? No, that's the brunette… Um… Mi… Mi… Mina? Mina! That's right… Mina…_

Mina felt eyes on her and lifted hers to see him staring at her with a small smile. She smiled back, but turned away when she found a blush cover her cheeks. Josh beamed.

"So… where's YOUR date?" he asked, attempting to sound casual. _Geez, I was never this nervous talking to a girl… not even Serena._

Mina looked up startled. "Oh…uh… I don't have a date."

_You've gotta be kidding! An angel like you? Single?_

Mina bit her lip. _What is going on? I come over here to get this guy over Serena so he won't bother her and I find myself falling for him? No! I am not falling for him!_

"Oh… so, then… do you want to dance?" he asked uncertainly. _What am I doing? It's obvious she's not interested in you! Heck, she's one of Serena's friends! I'm sure she hates my guts after what I did to her…_

"Sure!" she chirped happily. _Did I just say…_

_Did she just say…_

"Great then! Come on!" He took her hand and began to lead her amongst the dancing couples, just as a slow song began.

_Oh, what perfect timing!_ Mina thought sarcastically. However, somewhere deep inside her jumped for joy that they would be slow dancing.

Josh cleared his throat nervously. He then bowed, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked. Mina laughed excitedly.

"May I have this dance, mi' lady?"

She smiled and nodded her head vigorously. It was all she could do as she gingerly placed her hands around his neck and he let his hands rest on her waist.

_This should be interesting,_ they both thought.

... 

"And what about the time Andrew asked if we wanted to get ice cream and you made this sick face and asked if I had to come?" he poked her gently in the ribs, making her blush harder than she already was.

"Well, it's not like I didn't want you to come, I just thought I would spill chocolate on me or something and I didn't want you to see it." She pouted a little and Darien chuckled, lightly kissing her cheek.

They were sitting on the stone bench, Serena on Darien's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her and her head rested on his chest. Neither could have thought of any other place they'd rather have been.

"Okay, well how about the first time we met, then? You were so mean to me!"

Darien groaned a bit at the memory. "Serena, I'm sorry about that, but, you can't honestly expect me to be able to keep my head on straight when I'm around you! When we met on the street and you hit me with that paper, I was so stunned just by looking at you I couldn't think. It was like... there was this absolutely gorgeous girl in front of me and all I could do was stand there and gawk at her. Then the next thing I knew, I was teasing her… and she was walking away from me…"

"You hurt my feelings," she whined.

Darien kissed her cheek again. "I'm sorry."

She immediately brightened up, surprising him incredibly. "I forgive you!" she exclaimed happily. Darien smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Fine then, make me feel guilty. But how about when you hit me in the head with your shoe? That hurt, you know!"

Serena blushed again, much to Darien's enjoyment.

"Oh, that, well, it was an accident. I was just skipping down the street and then… WHACK! My shoe was gone and you… were just… in the way…"

Darien chuckled. "I wasn't talking about actually getting hit with the shoe, but what you said."

Serena looked up at him confused. "What did I say? I don't even remember anymore."

"You told me that a wonderful guy was in love with you, and I basically figured out it wasn't me."

Serena looked at him surprised. "I told you that? Oh… heh heh… oops?"

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Well… are you going to tell me about Mr. Wonderful?"

Serena put on her most adorable, innocent face. "Oh Darien, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm with you."

Darien smiled down at her and gently kissed her on the lips. "I still want to know," he said after leaving her a little dazed.

She looked up at him, squaring her shoulders. "Oh fine. It was… Arew…" she mumbled.

Darien looked at her amused. "It was… who, love? I couldn't quite catch that…"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Andrew! Okay? I had a crush on Andrew!" She pouted her lower lip adorably and Darien felt he had to laugh. She looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

He stopped chuckling and looked down at her. "Well, duh!" he answered. She stared confused. He cocked his head to the side. "Serena, I have known you had a crush on Andrew for months!"

Her eyes went wide. "You did?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's why I was a little jealous of him I guess. And when you hit me on the head with the shoe, of course the first person I thought of was him, and so it didn't matter because he was with Rita and all. But it still hurt so much when you said that you loved him. What I wouldn't have given to be in his shoes at that moment," he whispered. Serena felt the anger melt off.

"Like I said, Darien, I'm with you now."

He smiled down at her. "I like it this way."

She nodded. "Me too. But it's my turn again!" she smiled brightly, bringing both of them back to reality. "Um… when I told you I was trying out to be a model for that photographer and you laughed at me and said I was clumsy and lazy and never on time to anything." She whimpered. Darien felt like smacking himself for being so mean to her.

_Was I THAT bad? Wow… I really hurt her… Oh Meatball Head…_

"I'm sorry… I know that doing that modeling job meant a lot to you, but, Serena, I've had experience with that kind of stuff, and, truthfully, I didn't want you to get caught up in it. I knew that you would have done anything to become a model at that time and part of me was afraid you would try to change. I didn't want you to change at all. But… I never meant anything I said. You are sweet and caring and beautiful… I'm sorry I hurt you."

Serena smiled up at him wearily. "You know, you are really good at apologies!"

He smiled. "I want to make everything up to you," he said with a shrug.

Serena closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest again. "You already have."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Alright, Meatball Head, could you kindly explain the time at Peggy's when you refused to sit next to me? I believe the exact words were 'Ew! I have to sit next to THAT?'"

Serena giggled, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Darien felt his heart skip a beat. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe you replied, 'My thoughts exactly.'" she shot back.

Darien laughed. "Maybe, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"I would glance at you whenever I could, too," she admitted.

Darien smiled. "And how about the time I saved your cat from getting run over and all the thanks I got was being accused of hurting her?" He tried to pout, but realized Serena was a lot better at it than him. Serena blushed bright red.

"Well, I didn't know. Oh, I'm sorry Darien! I should have been more understanding then! I was such a major airhead! And you made such a great hero."

Darien kissed her softly on the lips. "At least you talked to me. It was worth it," he whispered. Serena smiled drowsily up at him, before a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, wasn't that the day you went out with Raye?"

Darien groaned and buried his head in her hair. "Oh that," he mumbled. Serena giggled, running her fingers down the collar of his tuxedo.

"Yes, that, Darien. Could you please explain WHY you went out with Raye if you were so sprung over ME at the time?"

Darien glared at her out of the corner of his eye. Running a hand through his hair, he started, "Well… I… I mean… um…"

Serena giggled. This was fun. This was VERY fun. "Oh, Darien, it made me so jealous! I thought for sure you were crazy over Raye and you were going to run off and get married and have mean little black-haired babies who called me Aunt Odango! And it hurt so much, Darien!"

Darien groaned again. _She HAD to bring this up, didn't she?_

"If it makes any difference, the whole time I was with her, I was wishing it was you. And everywhere we went, I was hoping we would run into you there."

Serena sniffled for effect. "Oh, sure, Darien. Like you're going to find me in a boat in the middle of the lake!" She buried her head in his tuxedo.

"Serena, how did you know we went out on a boat?"

Serena gasped slightly. "Oh…uh… Raye told me later."

He held back a chuckle. "Now that I think about it, wasn't that the day you went out with that kid? What was his name, Melvin?" he laughed at her stunned expression.

Quickly sitting up straight, she said, "I did NOT go out with Melvin! Yuck!"

He smiled wider. "No… no… I was right. It's all coming back now. Something about you sharing a nice prune shake? And…uh… taking a walk in the park together? Yup, that was what he said all right."

Serena looked like she was going to be sick. She reminded Darien of a deer caught in headlights. Finally, her shoulders sagged and she sank back to his shoulder. "Fine! I was spying on you," she mumbled.

Darien smiled. "And why were you spying on us?" he prodded.

Serena sighed agitatedly. "I told myself because I wanted to make sure you were good enough for Raye…"

"But…?"

"But I was really jealous. I wanted to be there in case something… happened…"

Darien smiled. "Something? You mean… something… like… this…?" He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When he pulled back a little while later, Serena smiled dazedly.

"Exactly like that," she whispered.

Darien smiled and brushed his lips against her cheek, then kissed her earlobe so gently it made her shiver.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I was a little jealous of you sharing a shake with that Melvin kid, too."

"It was an awful shake!" They both laughed, Serena settling comfortably back into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

After awhile, he whispered, "You know what, Serena?" "Hm?"

"We should have done this a long time ago."

She smiled. "Yeah… we should have."

He kissed her forehead again, before closing his eyes and resting his head on hers. She let her body relax to the sound of his heartbeat.

_ But better late than never._

... 

"Okay, group, are we ready for Plan A?" Lita asked, turning back to Ami and Mina who were both hiding in the bathroom stalls.

"Yes, yes, we're ready! Now can we get on with this? I want to go back to Josh!" Mina whined.

Lita and Ami rolled their eyes. "I still can't believe you hooked up with him!" said Lita.

"Hey! At least I don't go after guys because they look like my old boyfriend!"

"I don't either! Besides, Ken is NOTHING like ANY of my old boyfriends!" She stuck her tongue out at Mina, who couldn't see it because of the closed door.

"Whatever! Let's just hurry up, okay?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ami.

"YES!"

She was silent after that.

Lita checked her watch. "According to my observations, she comes in here every fifteen minutes to fix her hair and every ten minutes to reapply her make-up, which means… Plan A will commence in forty-five seconds!"

"Good luck, Green Leader!" Mina whispered, pulling her feet onto the seat and waiting in silence. 


	5. Revenge and Royalty

A Dance to Remember: Chapter Five  
Alicia Blade 

July 2005 ANs:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! The Professional will be next! 

...

Original ANs:

Normal disclaimers, as always.

I have to thank Jennifer who pointed out to me that since Serena is in NINTH grade and Josh is in TENTH, this should be a high school dance, not middle school. And she is totally RIGHT! Very sorry, but I meant for them to be in high school.

Another mistake: in the last chapter, at one point Josh calls Mina by her name and later says he can't remember it. Oops. Sorry for my air- headedness!

Thanx a million times to Athena, Edeet, Lady Starra, Patricia Dawson, R-chan, Rebe-chan and Shan-chan for their incredible ideas. I am going to admit right now that MOST of the ideas in this chapter were NOT mine. They helped TONS, and I love each of them very much! Thanx, guys! 

Note: The chemicals don't exist. I don't know what is red, yellow, orange, or blue and blows up when put together, so I made something up. 

_It is Christ that died, yea rather, that is risen again, who is even at the right hand of God, who also pleads our case for us._  
-Romans 8:34 

I was hoping to have this up Easter Sunday, but as I couldn't, Happy Easter minna-chan! 

A Dance to Remember  
Chapter Five: Revenge and Royalty

Lita checked her watch. "According to my observations, she comes in here every fifteen minutes to fix her hair and every ten minutes to reapply her make-up, which means… Plan A will commence in forty-five seconds!"

"Good luck, Green Leader!" Mina whispered, pulling her feet onto the seat and waiting in silence.

Forty-five seconds later, the door to the bathroom swung open, nearly smacking Lita in the nose, and an angry blonde stormed into the room, closely followed by a heard of "friends," or, in other words,girls who tried to be just like her.

They circled around their fuming leader, crowding next to the sink counter and mirror. They ignored Lita.

"I can't believe this! First that college dork Damion or whatever his name was goes after that meatball-headed ditz, and now Josh is with that bimbo ninth grader with the out-dated hair bow!" she screeched.

Jessica yelled in pain as she thought she felt a kick in her ankle. Turning, she saw nothing but an empty stall. She shrugged it off and turned back to her friends, staring at her with fake concern.

Mina, her feet settled comfortably on the toilet seat, threw her nose high in the air. _Teaches her right, insulting my hair!_

Lita glared at the closed stall, trying to mentally communicate with her friend to cut it out. Plastering on a smile, she casually walked over to the counter and dug through her evening bag. Pulling out a stick of lipstick, she began to apply the pale color, always keeping her eye on the small clique.

"Yo, Jessi, calm down. You're still the cutest girl at the dance. Much cuter than that Mina chick. OW!" 

Lita rolled her eyes. _I'll have to teach Mina the meaning of _discreet_ later._

"Yeah, and Damion isn't even cute! I mean… isn't he that guy in Samantha's English class?"

"Not THAT guy! Serena's date! You know, the tall one with black hair and the tuxedo?"

The girl who had spoken stared off into space for a minute. "Oh… THAT guy! Oh yeah, he IS hot! Talk about a great body! And those killer eyes and…"

"Oh shut up!" screamed Jessica. She pushed through the small group to get closer to the sinks and mirrored wall. "I don't want to hear another word about him. He doesn't deserve me, anyway, and neither does that creep, Josh. I can STILL have any guy of my choosing… I simply lost interest in THEM, that's all."

"That's the spirit, Jess. Now why don't we…"

"How many times must I tell you NOT to call me that?" The clique shrunk away from her. "Now, does anyone have any hairspray? Ew, just LOOK at this rat's nest! It's awful."

Immediately, all hands dove into their evening bags.

"Here you go."

They all turned to see the girl they had been ignoring throughout the time of their arrival. Lita smiled brightly, holding the small bottle out at arm's length toward Jessica. A silence draped itself over the small tiled room. Her smile slowly began to fall. Straightening her shoulders, Lita tossed her hair off of her shoulder and placed on a faux supermodel smile instead.

"It's not like you need it, I mean, like, you totally have the most gorgeous… locks already. But, this is at the top of the sales, made from the same creators of… of… Evolution." Lita smiled brightly.

The girls exchanged glances. "Evolution?" one asked.

Lita laughed with a laugh that made her flinch inside. "Yeah, like, the hottest new perfume. Haven't you heard about it yet? ALL the most famous models and actresses are wearing it!"

"Like who?"

Lita swallowed. "Why… Cameron Diaz and… Jennifer Lopez, of course!"

"OH!"

"THAT perfume!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that!"

"I have a bottle at home."

"How could we forget?"

"My dad helped create it."

"My mother is on the advertising committee. She even met… Nicole Kidman!"

Lita sighed with relief. _Ditzes. They'll fall for anything._

After the commotion had died down, Jessica, still rather skeptical, took the bottle from Lita, who breathed an inner sigh of relief and returned to pretending to apply her makeup.

Jessica looked at the label. She held it up a foot from her hair, Lita's eyes watching her the whole time.

"I want to try it!" screeched Tiffany, grabbing the bottle out of Jessica's hand.

"No ME!"

"My hair needs it the most!"

"MY dad helped create it, remember? Shouldn't I be the first to use it?"

"I want it!"

"No, ME!"

"Me first!"

Lita watched in shock as the bottle bounced from one pair of grabby hands to the next. _This is bad._ Slowly, she edged her way to the door before running out into the dance. Not soon after did a horrifying scream echo from the restroom. One of the girls came running out, followed closely by her companions, each staring horrified at her head. Lita ducked behind the refreshments table and watched. The second the victim stepped under a black light, everyone near her gasped and stopped dancing. Lita bit her lip and refrained from laughing at the girl with bright, glowing, neon green hair. Slowly, her group of friends backed away from her before deserting the girl on the dance floor entirely.

"When I find that girl I'm gonna…!" Lita could hear her scream as she ran as quickly as she could into the crowd. 

... 

Mina and Ami slowly opened the doors to the bathroom stalls, stepping down onto the tile floor.

"Gee, I wonder what happened."

...

Lita pulled the walkie-talkie out of her purse, breathing heavily. "Orange Leader, this is Green Leader. Come in Orange Leader! Out."

"Green Leader? What happened back there? Did we get her? Where are you? Out."

"No, we didn't get Blondie, but we managed in damaging one of her companions."

"Oh yeah, the one who can scream. Sheesh, I thought I was going to go deaf!"

"Yeah, I heard her from half way across the dance floor!"

"So what now?"

"Plan B, now in progress. I'll meet you at the Eagle's Nest."

"Good idea!"

There was a click as the contact went dead. Lita was about to shove the speaker into her purse when she heard Mina speaking again. "Um… Green Leader?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh… where's the Eagle's Nest?"

...

She was standing alone by the table, watching couples hatefully. Her pale cheeks looked even more so with the bright strobe lights flashing around her, and one foot tapped angrily on the floor, waiting eagerly for the guy she thought she KNEW was dying to ask her to dance.

"There she is. Now, you know what to do, right?"

"You guys, I don't think we should be doing this…"

"Ami, I mean, Blue Leader, don't back out on us now! Do it for Serena!"

"Do it for any girl who's ever been dumped for a more popular girl!"

"Do it for… all the kids who have to study because their parents can't afford to pay their teachers off!"

Ami's eyes opened wide before she clenched her teeth and glared hatefully at the blonde standing alone. "You're right! Everyone should have to study equally hard!"

"That's the way to look at it Blue. Now… go get 'em, tiger!"

Ami stood up from the crouched position beneath the stage and brushed her dress off. Turning, she slyly took the small vile offered to her by Mina, before heading in the direction of the snack table. She began piling small treats onto a paper plate, trying to keep her blue eyes glued to the girl currently caught up in ignoring her. Her left hand leaned on the table, inches from a punch-filled glass. Looking around carefully, Ami unscrewed the top of the vile, inching closer to the unsuspecting girl, before nonchalantly dropping a few drops into the glass. She exhaled a deep breath. Then she realized that Jessica was staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled innocently before backing away quickly.

On the other side of the gym, two watching friends sighed deeply. She'd succeeded!

Ami reached a wall at a safe distance away and fell against it. _I can't believe I just DID that!_ she thought, and yet, she felt strangely satisfied.

She looked up to see Jessica still standing in the same spot, still glaring evilly, her hand still inches from the cup. She watched as a couple came up to the table, out of breath and laughing from the dance they'd just completed. She recognized one as Samantha, a pal of Jessica's.

Three pairs of eyes watched in fear as SAMANTHA picked up the glass and held it to her lips… and Jessica walked slowly away. Ami's jaw dropped. "No… No… Th… that's not YOUR cup… It… it's…"

But it was too late. The girl drank down every last drop before turning back to her date. From where they stood, they could see the 'potion' already taking effect. Samantha watched in curiosity as her date's eyes widened and he began to walk away from her… very… slowly… Evidently coming up with excuses before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

But it wasn't Samantha's fault. How was she supposed to know that her once shining white teeth had turned to a gruesome, ink-like black? 

... 

"Okay, so plans A and B didn't work out too well. She's a sly one, that Blondie. But we can't give up hope, Leaders! We WILL make her pay for the devastation she has caused our closest friend! She will soon learn that you must pay the consequences when you harm a Scout. Are you with me, Leaders? Orange Leader?"

"I'm with you, Green Leader! Let's teach Blondie a lesson she won't soon forget!"

"Blue Leader?"

"I can't believe I DID that…" Ami mumbled, staring past Lita.

Lita and Mina exchanged glances. "Um… I'll take that as a yes. SO! Now… PLAN C!"

"I didn't know we had a plan C," Mina said thoughtfully, racking her brain for a so-called Plan C.

Lita smiled at her knowingly. "Oh, we have a Plan C. Boy, do we have a Plan C," she said secretively. 

...

"THIS was your Plan C?" Mina yelled.

"Hush up, Orangey," Lita hissed, still crouched before the wooden door, furiously picking at the lock.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Blue Leader, you can't back out on us now. We need you for this, now more than ever!"

"But we shouldn't be doing this!"

"Lita, I don't think getting back at Jessica is worth all this. Really, let's just let it go, okay?"

Lita paused from her diligent work to look up at her friends who were leaned up against the lockers. "Getting back at Jessica's not worth it? Have you lost your mind? Since day one of high school she has tried to make our lives miserable, and you're ready to just let her slide? Come on, show a little dignity!" With that, she returned her concentration to the metal doorknob.

"What if we get caught? Can you just imagine what detention could do to my record? My reputation?"

"Ami, let it go! NO ONE is going to see us! As soon as I get this lock picked, we'll be in and out of there in a jiffy! Besides, all the adults are chaperoning the dance!"

As if on cue, there was a click from the door. The hallway fell silent. Lita stood up and leaned on the lockers across from Mina. With one hand, she slowly pushed the door back.

Mina began humming the Mission Impossible theme song, while thrusting her head inside the door and looking in all directions. With a sigh of relief, she looked back at her companions. "Coast is clear."

They filed quietly into the small classroom. Mina duc-and-rolled to hide beneath a desk while Lita tip-toed over to the front of the room, before crouching behind it as if awaiting an assault. Ami rolled her eyes and flipped on the light switch.

"OW!" The hiding girls screeched, covering their eyes.

"Alright, let's make this quick," said Ami, rubbing her hands together. She closed the door and strolled over to the counter covered in large bottles and vials of strangely colored liquids. "Lita! Do you have the container?"

"Sure do!" She handed her the perfume bottle quietly while Mina came up to join them.

Quietly, the blonde reached out to play with a small round thing with a needle attached, before moving on to an old fashioned scale. "Hey, I never knew these science tools could be so much fun!"

"Mina, don't touch anything. You'll break it," Ami scolded.

"And probably burn the school down in the process," Lita added.

"Oooh, take that back!" screamed Mina, picking up a large glass tube and beginning to chase around the taller girl.

Ami rolled her eyes and forgot the race behind her as she continued to brew up the desired perfume. Besides, she was always at home in a chemistry lab.

... 

"Are you done yet?"

"No, Mina, now stop complaining."

Mina sighed, lying down on the countertop. She looked over at her blue-haired friend, her evening gown now covered in a white apron, and oversized goggled rested on the bridge of her nose.

"Is all that science gear really necessary? I mean, you're only mixing up a smelly perfume."

"Yes, it's procedure."

Mina sighed, looking over at Lita who was busy poking a long needle into a jar of dead frogs before squealing and pulling back, giggling, then starting over again. She turned her head to the side to look up at Ami again.

"Are you done yet?"

"Mina, you're ruining my concentration."

"I'm BORED!"

"Not my problem."

With that, Ami resumed pouring a strange orange colored chemical into the already concocted mixture.

Ami slid off of the counter top before strolling lazily around the table, staring in awe at the different colored liquids and machines. A particular set caught her eye. Red, orange, blue, and yellow, all placed nicely together on a lower shelf.

_Wow, all MY colors! I wonder what would happen if…_

With a smile, she began pouring them into a larger bottle. Ignoring the sign below that read **Dangerous! Do Not Mix!**

... 

**CRASH! BANG! BOOM!**

Every head in the dance turned to the racket coming from the other side of the school. From outside, somewhere in the distance, they could see a cloud of smoke starting to rise into the night air.

Slowly and cautiously, the teenagers turned back to their party.

... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Three girls' screams could be heard echoing through the deserted hallway. They stampeded into the open air, gasping for breath, before they each fell against the wall of the building, collapsing to the ground. Ami, clutching a perfume bottle, lifted her hand and roughly smacked Mina on the side of her head.

"OW!"

"What were you thinking! Mixing Hyfriaghstinotide Acid and Yuxelquiamderin like that?"

Mina looked at her, stunned, before she was hit again, this time from the other side of her.

"LITA!"

"What Ami said!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know! I mean, it was an accident and hummmmumphuuphphmm………hm?"

"Shh…" said Lita, her hand clamped over Mina's mouth. A silence fell over the group and they could immediately hear voices from inside the school, just down the hall. They gasped in recognition of their evil principal's voice… Mr. Blankers!

"Those meddling kids have to be around here somewhere! I'm going to find them and make them PAY for blowing up our chemistry lab. I'll teach 'em!"

They exchanged quick glances before jumping to their feet and scurrying around the corner, trying to get back to the dance as quick as possible. It seemed to be their only sanctuary. After only a moment, they thought they heard Mr. Blanker's voice from behind them, screaming, "Hey! You! Get back here!"

They picked up the pace.

...

"Darien, you are SO funny!" Serena giggled, kicking her feet in the air. Darien smiled down at the girl, still sitting on his lap. Anything for a smile…

He kissed her temple, holding her tight. Slowly, her laughter calmed down and she looked up at him with dreamy eyes. She sighed, closing her eyes and inching her face closer to his.

"Darien…" she whispered.

"Serena…" he replied, closing the gap between their lips. Two loud, swooning sighs were heard in front of them, and then, "Where's the popcorn when you need it?"

Serena and Darien snapped from their trance. Darien stood, unceremoniously pushing Serena off his lap.

"OW!"

Recognizing his mistake, Darien bent down to help her up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was just taken by surprised and…"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Four people covered their ears to the awful wailing. Finally, Darien placed a hand on either side of her head and brought his lips down on hers. The screeches died into a muffled question, before a sigh of enjoyment. When he finally pulled away, relief evident on his features, Serena stared up at him, her eyes glazed over lovingly. He smiled down as the new arrivals quickly dissipated from their thoughts. He fell gracefully to his knees and wrapped both arms around her, catching her lips in another passionate kiss. In the back of his mind, he thought he would never tire of these kisses. And they were a wonderful and useful tool in getting his Meatball Head to quit wailing, as he'd already learned.

Serena giggled against his mouth, tying her arms around his neck as well and playing with his hair as his hands began to wander along the back of her dress.

"Ahem… Uh… we're still here…"

Their lips broke apart quick as lightning, and they each turned to see three girls staring down at them.

"Uh… hi guys!" Serena said nervously.

"What happened to you?" Darien asked with a touch of amusement. The three looked down on their outfits, and at each other's appearances. Tangled hair and black smudges on faces and clothes made up the disgruntled girls.

"Well… uh… you see…"

"I'll get those awful girls! Where are they? You can't get away!"

"Um… HIDE US!" screamed Mina, throwing herself behind the stunned couple. Lita jumped into a bush and Ami ducked behind a large tree.

"Uh…" uttered Darien, looking from Mina to Serena, both clinging to him desperately. Then he and Serena both looked up as a man came clambering through a thin hedge. His hair, now obviously proving to be a toupee, stood on end, twigs and leaves sticking out of it in all directions. His shirt was smudged with dirt and his tie had tears and mud stains. Darien and Serena stared at the man, who Serena noticed as the evil principal, Mr. Blankers, and he returned their interested gaze.

After an awkward moment, Mr. Blankers straightened up and fixed his tie, attempting to maintain an air of dignity. "Excuse me, but have you seen three girl running this way?"

Serena and Darien looked at each other, before simultaneously pointing down a pathway leading to the field.

"They went that way," they echoed.

"Oh, thank you." The man began walking in the direction, fixing his toupee leisurely. Mina silently scurried around them as to constantly keep a barrier between her and the principal. Suddenly, Mr. Blankers paused and turned back to Serena and Darien, their focus still locked on him. "Hey, what are you two doing out here, anyway?" he said, eyeing them closely.

Darien and Serena took a brief moment to look at their position, arms wrapped tightly around each other, sitting on their knees in the middle of a small courtyard. And on top of that, Darien was pretty sure he had Serena's lipstick on him by now.

They looked back to Mr. Blankers nervously.

"Well, uh…"

"You see, we were just…"

"Um… kinda…" 

"Looking for…"

"My bow-tie! That's it, we were looking for my… bow-tie…"

"YES! That's it!"

"You're wearing your bow-tie."

Serena looked at him and slapped her hand to her head. "Of COURSE! Wow, no wonder it wasn't out here. See, it was on your neck the whole time!"

"Oh, yeah, wow… I wonder who put it there… heh heh…"

"Yeah… heh heh… heh heh…"

Mr. Blankers looked at each of them strangely before slowly turning around and walking down the path again. "Crazy kids," he mumbled.

After he was gone from earshot, Lita and Ami emerged from their hiding spots, Lita with multiple sticks and leaves clinging to her dress and hair. Mina breathed a sigh of relief, standing as Darien pulled Serena to her feet as well.

"Since when were you fugitives?" asked Serena speculatively.

"Since we blew up the chemistry lab."

"You did WHAT?"

"Never mind. Hey, Ami, did you finish what you were working on?"

"Yes, I have it right here."

"Great! Come on girls, let's get to work! Revenge will be ours!" With Lita's laughter cackling echoing through the courtyard, the three girls ran back toward the dance.

"Those are your friends?" Darien said, looking over at Serena.

She blushed and looked down. "Would you believe me if I said I didn't know them?" 

... 

"Where is my perfume?" a livid girl screamed, digging frustratedly through her purse. "This is the worst night of my life! First Josh, then Damion, then the ugly tall girl tries to sabotage my hair, Jennifer and Samantha had to leave early… and now I can't find my stupid aromatherapy scented spray! This cannot be happening to me!"

Mina cowered to the side of the counter, scrubbing at the dirt stains on her face as the girl continued to scream at her reflection in the mirror. Slyly, she found the stolen perfume in her purse. Taking a deep breath, she gasped and dropped to her knees, reaching below the counter.

"Is THIS what you're looking for?" she asked showing the bottle to Jessica. At first she scrawny girl looked at her disgustedly before noticing the bottle in her hand.

"Ooh, where did you get that? You stole it didn't you?"

"No, I just found it under…" 

"Oh whatever, you need it more than I do, anyway. Did you just get back from a roll in the pig sty?" she asked with sourness drenching her voice. She grabbed the bottle from Mina's hand.

Mina gritted her teeth together. _You're welcome,_ she thought sarcastically.

Jessica held the bottle about an inch from her neck and was about to spray when... 

CRASH!

Jessica and Mina screamed and jumped back as the bottle fell and broke in the sink, the guacamole green contents beginning to drain out.

_Oh GREAT!_ thought Mina.

"Ew! WHAT is that stench?" shrieked Jessica, plugging her nose. "It's even worse than YOU!" Then she paused, looking over at Mina. "Wait… I already checked for my perfume under the counter… you rigged it, didn't you?"

"Now, what makes you think that, Jessica, buddy, 'ol pal?"

"Why you little BRAT! You're with that other girl, aren't you? AREN'T YOU? Trying to humiliate me! I'll show you, you dim-witted twit!"

Mina dodged past Jessica and flew out the door, Jessica on her heals, scrambling through the crowd of people on the dance floor. Immediately, a path separated for the girls, everyone looking on in awe, for they had never seen the most popular girl chasing after a ninth grader with smudges on her face and twigs in her hair. This could prove to be interesting.

Mina continued screeching and pushing past the blur of people. She could hear Jessica approaching from behind her, her angry screams echoing in the air.

_Not more running..._ she thought exhaustedly. Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pluck her to the side of the pathway of onlookers.

Looking up, she saw deep brown eyes barely covered in wispy brown bangs staring down at her.

"Hey, Mina, where are you going? What's wrong?"

Seizing the opportunity, Mina flung herself into Josh's arms.

"Josh, save me! She's mad, I tell you! MAD!"

Slowly, Josh wrapped his arms around her. "Hey… shhh… It's okay, Mina. It's okay."

"Where is that red-bowed bimbo? Where did she…" Jessica froze mid-line when she saw Mina standing before her in her ex-date's arms. Her blood boiled.

Mina whimpered at the cool glare, ducking behind a confused Josh in fear. "Josh… protect me…"

"Uh…" he stuttered.

Mina screamed and jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Turning, she saw Lita standing behind her.

"So how'd it go?"

"YOU! You're the hairspray girl!"

"Huh?" Lita looked past Mina and Josh to see a fuming Jessica surrounded by gossip-hungry teenagers.

"It didn't work," Mina whispered sadly. Ami stared from Lita, to Mina, to Jessica, before shrieking,

"WHAT? What do you mean it didn't work?"

"Um… what's going on?" asked Josh, glancing from one girl to another.

"That's right, it didn't work! You're little PRANK didn't work!"

"This can't be… happening to me! I… went through SO much…" stuttered Ami, staring off into space, her wide eyes clouding over with hurt and confusion. Greg, having just pushed through the quickly-gathering crowd, grabbed onto Ami's hand.

"Hey, Ami, it's okay. I don't have a clue what's going on, but it's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! Nothing's okay!" Ami stormed away, shoving people aside, Greg on her heels. After they had gotten out of the mob, Greg turned her to face him.

"Ami, Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Greg, it's awful! I had to pour that stuff into the cup, and then I sneaked into the chemistry lab, and mixed that awful formula, and then it blew up and I was chased by Mr. Blankers through the courtyard and flower gardens, and then I had to hide behind a tree and I stained my dress and lost a whole bunch of experiments and… and… IT DIDN'T WORK!" Ami broke down in sobs as Greg put a confused, but comforting, arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay. Calm down… Now, let's go get some punch, okay? Maybe that'll calm you down a little, all right?"

Ami looked up for a moment, a lightness filtering back into her blue eyes. Almost inaudibly, she whispered, "Yes… punch… Punch is good… That… That's a good idea, Greg. A very, very good idea…" Whispering to herself, and forgetting her date, Ami began to trail away to the refreshments table.

... 

Serena and Darien walked hand in hand into the gymnasium, immediately noticing the large crowd of people.

"Ooh, maybe it's a fight, or someone break-dancing or something!" Serena squealed happily, grabbing Darien's hand and dragging him toward the large gathering. He let himself be dragged, before taking it upon himself to push their way through the crowd, letting his Serena get the best view possible. She gasped once they reached the front.

"Mina? Lita? Josh?"

"Oh, hi Serena," said Lita nervously, looking from Jessica to her friend.

Serena edged closer to her. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"It didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"Your prank. Your stupid prank didn't work! How dare you try to embarrass me, you little tramp? I am the most popular girl in this school. Just because you can't find a date or you're jealous of what I have and you'll NEVER have, you feel as though you have to play these childish, immature games, like a TWO year old!"

"Hey, you can't talk to her like…"

Ken was cut off as Jessica began talking again, now looking past Lita to Serena. "And YOU, you blonde golf ball-headed twit, can't hold a candle to me. What? Did you PAY that guy to be your date, because we all know you couldn't hold onto Josh! Speaking of Josh, by the way, would everyone please look at the ditz HE picked up after I ditched him! An unpopular FRESHMAN! How pathetic is THAT? You are all sad and petty geeks who don't deserve to eat off the floor I walk on. How do you feel now? Now that your puny PLAN has backfired. Who looks stupid now?"

The crowd filled with oohs and aahs as the interested watchers looked on. Mina, Josh, Lita, Ken, Serena, and Darien were all quite ready to jump down her throat with jabs and insults when the unexpected happened.

** SPLASH!**

Silence settled over the large group. Every jaw dropped. The room suddenly became very still...

Until an ear-piercing scream emitted from the girl standing in the midst of the action. Where before a powerful, self-assured snob had stood, now remained a soaked, sticky snob in an almost-see-through skimpy dress. Slowly, everyone's eyes turned to the attacker.

Ami smiled in satisfaction, the large, empty punch bowl rested in both hands. Her breathing was ragged and her body shook with anger and pride. From behind her, Greg whispered, "You know, with all my psychic powers, you'd THINK I would have seen that one coming."

After the shock had worn off, Mina slowly began to clap. She was followed by Lita, Josh, Serena… and soon the whole gymnasium was in an uproar. Ami looked around, stunned, as strangers slapped her on the back and congratulated her. Giggling slightly, she curtsied, the smile spreading across her lips.

Jessica glared at everyone around her. This wasn't right. Why were they clapping? She didn't understand, though for the first time in her life, Jessica began to feel embarrassment. And she hated it. Turning to Ami, she screamed out obscenities that lost themselves in the commotion. Gritting her teeth, she raised her hand to slap the girl before her… when an iron grip caught her wrist. Turning, she saw Mr. Blankers glaring down at her.

"Oh! Mr. B, thank goodness you're here! See this girl? She… she… look what she did to my DRESS!"

"You're in BIG trouble, young lady."

"WHAT? But… I didn't do anything!"

"Right. I'm so sure. I know you and your two friends were in the chemistry laboratory."

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time!"

"Uh-huh. And why did Samantha and Jennifer leave early then, huh? HUH? Give it up, Jessi, I SAW you running away, you and your unnaturally blonde hair. Who else could it have been? Trust me, you are going to be in detention for a LONG time after the stunt you pulled tonight."

"But…! BUT…! This isn't FAIR! It wasn't ME!"

Mr. Blankers took a pen and notepad out of his pocket and scribbled something down as Jessica continued to scream at him and laughter and cheering spilled from everyone around. He handed her the paper, saying simply, "Bring this to Ms. Matsukawa on Monday." And with that he turned and began shooing away the gathered teens.

Ami returned the bowl to the refreshment table, a bright smile on her face, before joining her group of friends who were gathered in a corner. Soon, individual cliques had been formed throughout the room, the music resumed, and dancers filtered onto the floor again.

"Ami, what on EARTH possessed you to DO that?" screeched Serena with an astonished smile on her face.

Ami shrugged innocently. "It didn't work."

"Huh? Seemed to work perfectly to me."

"Never mind, Serena, let it go. Ames, I congratulate you on a job well done! Attendees of Juuban High School will forever share stories of your triumphant outcome! You will be an idol, worshipped by all lower classmen and computer geeks for years to come! Ami Mizuno, we sing your praise! I am honored to be a humble friend to the great conqueror… no! Conqueress! You will be thought of for years to come and…"

"I GET the point, Lita. Thank you, but it's over." Ami sighed proudly. "And it DID feel good, too."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" boomed a loud voice through the gym. Everyone turned to look up on stage where Kate Rydell, the senior class president, stood with a microphone in hand. A hush fell over the students.

"Now that the exciting _show_ has ended," Kate said with a smile, "the dance committee has planned something very special for this evening. In honor of St. Valentine's Day, the holiday of roses, cupids, and true love, we have created a contest. 10 nominees—5 girls, and 5 guys—will be chosen from the audience to be voted upon by their peers as the Valentine Prince and his Princess!"

Excited cheers rang through the crowd. Immediately, the girls began straightening their dresses or fixing their hair. Men clasped onto their dates' hands tightly, hoping they wouldn't be separated.

Serena turned back to her friends. "Did any of you know about this?" They shook their heads and shrugged before focusing on Kate once more.

"And now, to begin with this competition, could we have five MALE nominees from the crowd please. Just scream out the name of the man YOU think is the cutest, sweetest, most romantic guy here, and I'll pull them up!"

Muffled screams rang up through the crowd, each girl ready to see her man up in front. Serena got an evil idea. She knew she wouldn't be heard from where she was.

Darien looked to the side when he felt Serena let go of his hand. He looked on confused as she climbed on top of the snack table and stood on top. He ran toward her, thinking, _Is she crazy?_ "What are you doing?"

She only winked, before looking up at the stage. Cupping her mouth with her hands, she yelled at the top of her voice, "DARIEN! DARIEN!" 

Kate looked around. She had pulled up 2 guys already. All she saw were hands, girls jumping up and down, and guys attempting to hide their faces, and all she heard were names. _Jeff… Brian… Colin… Chuck… David… Michael…_ Then she looked up and saw a girl standing on the snack table. She scrunched her brow. _What's she doing?_

Serena noticed she had caught Kate's attention. With a bright smile, she turned and grabbed Darien's hand lifting it above his head. With her free hand, she pointed to him enthusiastically. Darien gasped, finally realizing what she was doing, and tried to pull away, though soon realized that Serena wasn't the only girl nominating him. A small crowd of other girls were now pointing to him and screaming things like, "The college guy!" or "The one with black hair and blue eyes!"

He gulped.

_Maybe this is why I never came to these things when I was in school…_

Kate smiled and pointed to the favored man. "The man in the back!" she screamed, before moving on.

Darien groaned.

Serena smiled and jumped down. "Come on, Muffin, that's YOU."

He allowed himself to be dragged up on the stage, glaring at Serena from the corner of his eye. She smiled and giggled innocently. _Well, I guess it was worth hearing her give me a pet name. A tacky one, but cute. And besides, I'm SERENA'S Muffin. Yup, worth it._

He sighed and looked out at the crowd. In the corner he saw that Serena had regrouped with the others, and that Mina and her were now attempting to get Josh up there as well. With amused interest, he stepped forward and tapped the girl-in-charge's shoulder.

She looked back at him, confused. They needed one more guy.

With a smile, he pointed over to the corner. She looked and saw a fairly large group of girl pointing and pushing Josh forward. He was resisting, but to no avail. With a smile, she called out, "Josh Richardson!"

Screams and cheers echoed from his great fan club and Mina threw her arms around him happily. "Ha! I have one of the cutest guys HERE!" she yelled teasingly. He glared down at her before sighing and trudging up to take his place next to Darien.

"Congratulations. We both made it to the point of doing anything to impress our dates," Darien mused beneath his breath. Josh smiled ironically.

"No kidding. Think it's worth it?"

They looked at each other with knowing smiles. "Definitely."

They stood on the stage with the other three chosen men, looking down on the large crowd.

"So… I'm guessing you're over Serena?" Darien asked quietly. Josh looked up at him, before turning away, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah… I mean, I still care about her… but, I talked to Mina and I see that she's happy with you. Besides, I've never met anyone quite like Mina before. She's so… different and incredible."

Darien laughed a little. "Sounds like how I talk about Serena."

"I'll take that as a good sign."

"And now, on to the girls! Could I have five lucky females from the audience, please?"

Serena's hand flew into the air. _Me, me, me, PLEASE pick me!_

Two girls were picked in a matter of seconds, though Kate then started looking around a bit more speculatively. Darien bit his lip.

_Pick Serena. She's the most beautiful girl out there!_

Mina saw her opportunity and grabbed onto Serena's wrist, dragging her up closer to the stage, before jumping up and down and waving her hands madly, attempting to catch Kate's attention.

Kate looked over to her right and saw Mina trying desperately to get her attention. She instantly recognized the girls from the argument with that snobbish tenth grader. Mina, was her name?

"Mina!" she called, pointing. Mina's jaw dropped and she started waving her hands.

"Not ME! HER! HER!"

But it was too late as she was grabbed and pulled onto stage. Josh grinned at her as she walked up dejectedly. She smiled back before shrugging to Darien. "I tried."

He simply smiled in thanks before turning back to watch the contestants roll on stage.

From somewhere in the crowd, a man yelled, "The punch chick!"

Someone nearby then added, "Yeah! The girl with the juice!"

Kate looked around in recognition. Mina smiled and stepped up to her side and pointed to Ami, still in the back corner with Lita, Greg, and Ken. "Her name is Ami Mizuno."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Ami Mizuno! The punch girl!"

Ami looked up from her conversation with Greg in shock. Did she just say…

With a bright, encouraging smile, Lita shoved her forward and she slowly and cautiously walked on stage.

"Uh… has there been a mistake…?"

Kate ignored her.

Serena watched dejectedly as four girls now stood on stage and continuous screaming and cheering echoed around her. _I'll never be the Valentine Princess. And now… what if Darien is crowned Prince, and he has to dance with a perfectly beautiful girl, or… or…_ she felt herself close to tears as people all around her laughed and joked.

Darien saw her face fall and his heart tore in two. _Why hasn't she been chosen yet? She's so beautiful and… think of all the time she spent getting ready. Never has she looked so incredibly stunning and breathtaking. Every guy in here should have noticed by now._

"SERENA TSUKINO!" some guy yelled. Darien looked up just behind her to see a guy that he didn't know running toward her. The stranger lifted her hand as she stared at him in shock.

Darien almost felt jealousy… but then happiness filled him. This was their chance.

"Yeah! Serena!" he echoed.

"SERENA TSUKINO!" Mina and Ami cheered.

"Serena!" Josh repeated.

Lita, Ken, and Greg ran up to her, creating a semi-circle and pointing, each calling her name. Another five girls agreed and started shouting her name, probably more friends from school, and Darien soon realized that she even had her personal fan club of secret admirers, now calling her name as well.

Serena looked around in shock. _People are actually voting for me? I mean… all these guys… I don't even know half of them! Is this for real?_

"Alright, alright, Serena Tsukino!" said Kate. She could take a hint.

Darien smiled as Serena walked shakily onto the stage. When she was close enough, he whispered sarcastically, "Fancy meeting you here."

She giggled and smiled at him shyly, shock still evident on her features, before taking her place beside Mina and Ami.

Kate smiled back at the ten hopeful contestants. Well, most of them were hopeful. "First, let's introduce our candidates for the Valentine Prince." She walked over to the first guy she had pulled up. "Now, this will be quick and painless. I'll get your name and grade and ask you one question. This goes for princes and princesses. Afterwards, you will be voted upon by the audience and whoever has the loudest applause will win." The crowd cheered at this. Kate smiled to the first guy. "Hello, and what's your name?"

It was a stupid question to nearly everyone. Most students recognized the varsity football team's lead quarterback. "Hey out there, I'm Aaron Daehteam and I'm a senior! YEAH!"

From the back of the crowd, a group of cheerleaders erupted in "Aaron, Aaron, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Aaron, if you were going to change one thing in this school, what would it be?"

"I would make it so every Friday is sports only day! And I would spend all the money on sports equipment! And organize more teams! And add training facilities and workout areas, like weightlifting rooms and stuff like that! I'd also…"

"That's plenty, Aaron. Thank you." The cheerleaders jumped and squealed from the back. "Hello, and who are you?" asked Kate to the next contestant.

"Uh… hi… I'm, like, Nick. Um… eleventh… grade… I think…" said the next man. His long hair was slicked back into a nice ponytail and he looked decent, for the formal, but most people recognized the voice belonging to Nick McLean, the lead singer for a garage band well known throughout the school.

"Hi Nick. Now tell me, if one music band was to take over the world, who do you hope it would be?"

Nick stuck his tongue out to the side in thought. "Um… hold on, let me think… um… Matchbox20… naw… probably, like, The Offspring or, gee, I dunno… Tokyo Invasion? Counting Crows? No… ooh, I got it! Purple Spiral! Yeah, like totally!"

Instantly, a few groups of rockers and loadies rang out their cheers. Nick laughed and ran a hand over his hair. "Whoa, cool."

Kate looked at the audience almost fearfully before moving on.

"Oooookay… sir, what is YOUR name?"

"Hey JuuBAN! This is Tony Jay ALL THE WAY!" yelled the new contestant.

Kate flinched, putting a hand over her ear. Shrugging it off, she said, nervously, "uh-huh… Um… and what grade are you in, Tony?" "I'm in the senior class this year! YEAH! Year 1999, rock and roll, BABY!"

"Uh… yeah… Tony, what is your idea of a great first date?" 

"Ah, now that's easy, PesiDENT. Ya see, I like to treat the ladies WELL, ya know what I'm sayin'? So I'd take her out to a nice, fancy restaurant, then we'd go for a moonlit stroll on the beach, before headin' off for some late night partyin' in DOWN town! 'Cause, ya know, I am a PAR-TEY maCHINE! WOOHOO!"

Kate slinked away from him as the more high-strung girls in the crowd broke into squeals and the men began doing this odd whooping call with their fists.

Josh gulped as he waited for the crowd to quiet down. Mina perked up her ears. Kate began, "Hello, and who have we here?"

"Hey everyone, My name is Josh and I'm in the tenth grade," he said shyly. Girls in the crowd shrieked out and began calling his name. He smiled and laughed a little, running a hand through his long bangs.

"Hey there, Josh. Now… if you were given a thousand dollars tonight, what would you do with it?"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "That depends… DO I get a thousand dollars tonight?" The crowd laughed a little as Josh began to relax. "No, but seriously… let's see… a thousand dollars… Well, first, I'd have to put some in savings for college, or else my dad would jump down my throat… and then… well, I would take my new girl out for a nice date, somewhere expensive and romantic… to show her how happy I am to have found her."

Josh looked over and smiled at Mina. She felt her knees go faint and smiled back. Kate caught the glances and smiled whimsically. "How sweet. Thanks, Josh. And now, for our FINAL Prince! Hello, and what's your name?"

Darien breathed in deeply. "Darien," he said simply. Kate smiled as nearly every girl in the crowd sighed at the sound of his deep voice.

"Hey Darien, and… what grade are you in?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh… I'm in my second year of college."

Serena smiled widely. _Ha ha ha, take THAT girls! I'M with a college guy! Ha ha!_ Again, swooning sighs and flirtatious giggles emerged from the crowd.

"Ooh, a COLLEGE guy!" said Kate, playing up the opportunity. Darien forced himself not to blush. "Well, Darien, let's see if we can't find you a decent question to go with your status. Now then, could you please, for all those admirers of yours I see in the crowd," Darien lost control and a blush tinted his cheeks, "tell us what you most look for in a girl?"

Darien looked up at her. _Serious? Hey, I can do that! No problem!_ He smiled. "Okay. First, she has to be optimistic. I love a girl who can make me smile or laugh."

Serena thought back to dinner when he had smiled nearly the whole time as she'd gone on about her adventures with Tuxedo Melvin.

"And someone who likes to learn new things."

He had taught her to dance just past an hour ago.

"Who won't get TOO mad when I tease her, especially if I have a cute pet name for her and she doesn't mind."

Countless times he'd called her Meatball Head.

"I like a girl who keeps on going, no matter how many times she gets shot down."

Had she ever really noticed how his eyes would smile at her every time she stuck another quarter into the game machine, even though the words _Game Over_ continued to flash at her?

"And someone who has a heart big enough to fit the universe. Who loves anyone and everyone she meets. And who could even love me, though I know that isn't always easy to do."

Their eyes met and she thought she could feel tears rising as she stared into his deep sapphire gaze.

"But most importantly… Serena. I REALLY love the name Serena."

She used all of her willpower not to run across the stage and throw herself into his arms. Blinking back the tears, she smiled at him lovingly, and he returned the gaze.

"Wow… well, THAT certainly narrows down the field," Kate said, trying to keep from laughing at the swooning girls with tears in their eyes. (Later, they would insist it was because of such a beautifully romantic speech, but honestly, they were just devastated that they could never have him.)

"Alright, let's give a nice warm hand to all our possible Valentine Princes!"

After the ovation had died down, Kate moved onto the girls, announcing the start of the Valentine Princess competition.

"Alright, this will work just how the guys' portion did, and afterwards we'll vote for our Prince and Princess. So remember who you think should win the part of the Prince as we move through these eligible princesses!"

The first eligible princess was the lead cheerleader, also Aaron's girlfriend. He winked to her as she stepped up to Kate, blowing what could easily be established as wet, sloppy kisses in her direction. The cheerleaders in the back sighed faintly. The rest of the female population cringed.

"Hello, and what is your name?"

"Like, Hi, I'm Brittany, and I'm in the…" she looked off to space, mindlessly counting off her fingers, "…eleventh grade! Yeah, that's right!" She giggled annoyingly, twirling a lock of hair around her little finger. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Um… that's nice. Now, Brittany, what do you think is the most important aspect of school?"

Brittany looked at her blankly. "Um… like, what does aspect mean?"

Kate cleared her throat, rolling her eyes. "Never mind. Let's try something else… uh…" Kate looked over the audience. "Uh… how about… who's the cutest movie star?"

Brittany giggled. "Well, like, Brad Pitt, DUH!"

From behind them, Aaron cleared his throat and Brittany continued, "But he's not as cute as YOU, Pookie!" and with that, she ran and threw her arms around him… and the tongue war began.

The crowd shielded their eyes.

Ami looked up at Mina and whispered, "I have both of them in my geometry class, don't ask me HOW they got in. They do this the WHOLE time!" They both cringed simultaneously.

"NEXT contestant," said Kate, moving over to the next girl. She had long red hair sprinkled with rose buds and daisies. She wore a pink, sleeveless dress coming to her neck and flowing to her hidden toes, along with white evening gloves. "Hello, and who have we here?"

"Hi… um… I… I'm Re… Rebekah…" stuttered the already blushing girl.

"Yeah, that's my babe up there!" yelled a guy from the audience. Mina looked with astonishment at the man who had spoken. He had army green pants on that looked like a mix between cargos and slacks, a white short-sleeved dress up shirt, and a green camouflage tie to top it off. On one evidently strong arm was a black biker tattoo. His semi-long hair fell messy and uncombed over his dark blue eyes. Mina looked back at the innocent, shy girl on stage, now waving slightly to the guy.

"Opposites attract is an understatement for some people," she mused quietly, before continuing, "Hi, Rebekah, and what grade are you in?"

"Uh… um… t…tenth."

"Okay, now just answer this simple question. What do you look for in the opposite sex?"

Rebekah went pale instantly as she continued to stare at the man in the audience. "Uh… uh… s… se… SEX? I don't do that, I mean, I… I'm not LIKE that!" She began shaking, her brown eyes wide in disbelief.

Kate took a step back. "Um… I didn't mean…"

"That's unholy and… and… awful! I don't think like that, it's not ME! It's just… unthinkable and…"

"It's alright, Baby, it's alright," said her boyfriend, walking onstage. He pulled her into his arms. "You did wonderful, Babe, you did awesome."

"Oh, Spike, I didn't…"

"It's okay. Let's go out for some R & R, okay?"

Rebekah nodded her head and let herself be dragged out of the dance.

Kate cleared her throat, attempting to liven the shocked atmosphere. "Well, ladies and gentleman, there go Rebekah and… Spike… and now, on to the next princess!"

She walked over to Mina, who immediately straightened her shoulders and smiled widely. _Hey, all those months of modeling for Sailor V paid off!_ she thought.

"Hello, I'm Mina Aino, grade 9!" she stated proudly.

"Hi Mina. If you could do anything to remodel this school, what would you do?"

"Well… other than moving the cafeteria closer to the gym so we don't have to walk so far to get food after burning all those calories, I think… I would definitely get rid of the chemistry lab. Yup, that's what I would do!"

Lita spit out the juice she had been drinking. "Is she CRAZY?"

But the rest of the audience simply laughed it off, and she even provoked some cheers and calls of agreement. Mina smiled and curtsied slightly.

"Thank you. Our next contestant is…?" 

"Ami Mizuno, freshman," she said shyly, watching the crowd and hoping no one took Mina's last comments seriously.

"Or better known as The Punch Chick, am I correct?" Immediately, cheers ran throughout the crowd. Ami blushed.

"Y-yes, that would be me."

"That was quite a show back there. I must say that you are our spotlight contestant!"

Ami smiled slightly.

"Anyway, as for your question, let's try THIS one again. What do you think is the most important aspect of school?"

Ami looked up and smiled. Straightening her shoulders, she began to speak authoritatively. "A good education is necessary to lead us down the road of a successful career. Future generations will depend on our efforts to better ourselves and strive to attain our maximum knowledge level, as well as gaining financial security in a fast-paced working environment to produce a stable growing and learning experience for our future descendants. In establishing this, we will accomplish goals and dreams and satisfy our natural human curiosity through cultivation and tutelage."

Silence sank into the crowded gymnasium as all eyes were glued to the blue-haired girl with the big words.

"And… we all get… to see… our friends?"

Roaring applause commenced. Ami breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back into the line of contestants.

"And our last possible princess of the evening, please introduce yourself!"

Serena cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Glancing once at Darien, who smiled encouragingly, she proceeded, "Hey there, I'm Serena Tsukino, also grade 9."

Serena stared in surprise as enormous cheering and applauding erupted, and most from GUYS!

"Hi Serena." Kate looked from Serena, over to Darien, and back. "Excuse my nosiness… but I'm guessing he's your date?"

Serena nodded, smiling over at Darien. "Yes, he is."

Kate beamed at the intimate gazes between the two. "Alright, well, it's obvious you both have a lot of admirers out there, so why don't you tell us what makes Darien so different from the rest of the male species?"

Darien raised an interested eyebrow as Serena suddenly turned very pale, before a light pink stained her cheeks. She looked back at him nervously. He simply shrugged.

"Well… uh…"

_What am I supposed to say? We hated each other up until eight hours ago! We've never gotten along, never been able to be near each other for more than ten minutes. Until tonight, of course._

_Tell the truth,_ said another voice in the back of her head. Serena stood still for a moment, looking down slightly at the floor. Then, with a small grin, she looked up to the audience, and then at Darien.

"We used to hate each other. Actually, until today, we couldn't stand to be in the same room for more than five minutes. In all honesty, I thought his whole purpose in this lifetime was to torture me. But then… after he asked me to the dance, and I spent time with him… I actually started to see something that I'd always wanted to see in him from the moment we met. Somewhere deep inside, I'd always wondered what he was like on the other side of the teases and insults. And when I found it… it was… more beautiful than I'd ever imagined it would be. He has this great personality, and this sense around him that makes me feel that no matter what happens, or what goes wrong, I can always count on him. Even before we were… together… I used to always go to Crown Center Arcade every day at the same time… because I knew he would be there. And even though I knew I was only setting myself up to be teased some more, it didn't matter, because I knew I had a constant—something in this life that would never change. And now I feel safe when I'm near him. And protected. And I've never met anyone who could make me feel so… wanted. And honestly, I don't think I've ever WANTED someone so much in all my life. And I never imagined it would be him. But I am SO glad it is." Serena looked up at the audience with a small smile, before glancing back at Darien. "And besides, he's got killer eyes."

Darien smiled, surprised, as the audience cracked into laughter and applause. Serena was guided back into the line of princesses from where they would be voted on.

"Thank you to all of our contestants, and to the audience for making this such a fun evening. And now, to choose this year's Valentine Prince and Princess of Juuban High School! We'll go down the line from beginning to end and I want you to clap the loudest for whoever you think deserves to be crowned YOUR royalty the most! Are you ready?"

Shrill screams replied.

"Good luck to everyone, you all did a great job! NOW, all those for Aaron Daehteam!"

Again, the cheerleaders started in on a chorus of "Aaron, Aaron, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!" But other than that, there was only scattered clapping.

"How about Nick?"

A much louder ovation, mostly from rockers and loadies.

"Uh-huh. Tony Jay!" 

High pitched squeals and screams blasted out as Tony threw his hands into a winning position.

"Josh Richardson!"

There was thunderous clapping as Josh's many friends and adorers showed their praise.

"Darien, the college guy!" 

Darien's jaw fell open as nearly every girl in the gym began jumping up and howling his name.

Josh nudged him in the side. "You're stealing my thunder."

Darien looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Serena had BETTER win!"

Josh smiled. "It's a toss up between her and Mina. But honestly, I think you stand a good chance."

He smiled back. "Thanks."

"It looks like we have a winner! Now, onto the ladies! Let's see just who will have the lucky opportunity of being this fine man's princess!"

Brittany squealed with delight, crossing her fingers. She then returned to a calm position and looked at the floor from the looks Aaron was giving her.

"Who's for Brittany?"

Just like her boyfriend, Brittany's applause came from mostly just the cheerleaders and a couple pity votes. She looked away dejectedly, before running to Aaron and falling into another make out session. Darien sighed in relief.

_No matter what now, at least I'll be with either Serena or one of her friends. I can stand them._

"Mina Aino!"

Loud praise and cheers followed, mostly from guys, but the whole gym was in applause.

"How about Ami Mizuno?"

Again, vigorous applause filled the room, though her biggest supporters tended to be either immensely smart or just people who really disliked Jessica.

Serena took a deep breath. _PLEASE let me be his princess! I want to be his princess, now and always!_

"And our last potential Valentine Princess, Serena Tsukino!"

For the third time, Serena was shocked as the room exploded in cheers and support of friends, admirers, complete strangers, and even upper classmen!

Kate smiled inwardly. _Who called it?_

The rest of the contestants filed offstage as Serena and Darien were brought to the front.

"And now, I am honored to present the Valentine Prince and his Valentine Princess of Juuban High School, 1999. Darien…" she turned to him and whispered, "What's your last name?"

"Chiba."

"Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino!"

Serena giggled in awe and amazement as two members of the student leadership stepped forward and presented them with silver beaded crowns with glistening red heart-shaped jewels.

"And now, your Prince and Princess will share a dance." Kate ushered them toward the floor as slow music drifted through the speakers.

Serena looked nervously over at Darien. He smiled and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

With a delighted giggle, she placed her hand into his. "Of course, my prince."

Slowly, they made their way hand-in-hand onto the dance floor. The crowd separated before them, creating a circle to encompass the couple.

Darien put one hand on her waist and was about to begin dancing, when she looked up into his eyes, frightened.

"Darien," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I… I think I forgot what you showed me at the park. I'm so nervous."

He smiled down on her. Releasing her hand, he placed both hands on her back, pulling her toward him. "Then let's just do this. It's much easier, anyway."

Serena smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

He held her closer as her head fell onto his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on top of hers, turning around in slow circles to the encompassing music. 

_ If I could stay in your arms like this,  
Die happy?  
I would never.  
Without the promise of being here again,  
I could never leave you._

Would we meet again?  
Another life, a thousand years later?  
Would you hold me like this again?  
Would I live like this forever?

I could not leave you,  
Need your arms around me,  
Want this forever.  
In this life,  
And the next,  
Stay here, like this, tonight.

But would we meet again?  
A dream life, a thousand years later?  
Would you hold me like this again?  
Forever and ever and ever…  
Could we live like this together?  
Dreaming of you forever.

She listened to his heartbeat, thumping lightly in tune with her own. At that moment, she felt perfect. Everything around her seemed right and beautiful. His hands were tracing the material against her skin, holding her so closely, overwhelming the nerves in her body. Though she didn't feel lost, and she didn't feel confused. Instead, it was like she tingled with the ecstasy surrounding her. As if she was drinking off the flames of a fire, the warmth encompassed her, without burning. The outside world melted away as thoughts dissipated from her mind. She could have stayed like that forever.

He held her as close to him as he could, diving into the emotions headfirst. He wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow, or even in ten minutes. But he knew that as long as they were dancing, and as long as she was in his arms, nothing could ever be wrong. With eyes barely open, he looked down on two long golden streams floating gingerly around them, holding them in an almost protective atmosphere. Her eyes were closed peacefully and a dazed smile curved on her lips. He could feel her arms holding onto him loosely, her hands toying mindlessly with his hair. It tickled somewhat, and secretly he loved it. He thought that by now he would have waken up—for this obviously couldn't be real. Nothing this wonderful ever happened to him. And yet… it tickled. And his heartbeat hadn't yet jumped a beat, sending him to his lonely apartment, awaking to another lonely day. She was still in his arms, safe and content and perfect… He wished she could have stayed like that forever.

After the song had ended, another soft melody resumed, and people slowly scattered from their wishful circle around Serena and Darien to search out their own dancing partners. Soon, the room was filled with couples moving in tantalizingly slow circles, holding each other close. Among them, Mina and Josh, Ami and Greg, and Lita and Ken, each took to their own dance, disappearing to worlds where only they existed. 

_ I've never felt so perfect,  
As if I really did belong,  
But now I know what I've been missing,  
As I'm held safely in your arms._

The mistakes I've made have been repented,  
The things I've learned are clear.  
And I know just what I've needed:  
For you to hold me near.

In a world where only we exist,  
In a blink of blinding light,  
The stillness came with only you,  
And turned all the wrongs to right.

I realize now, the pain was for something,  
The loneliness kept my heart in stone,  
But then you came and tore down the walls,  
And I don't feel so alone.

In the world where only we exist.  
In a blink of blinding light,  
The stillness came with only you,  
And turned all the wrongs to right.

...

She sighed, closing her eyes and burying herself deeper beneath his arm. Darien looked down at her, resting to his side so innocently, and smiled. Inhaling slowly, he turned his head farther to look back at her house. No lights were on, though he suspected her parents would still be awake, waiting for her to return home safely. He tightened his arm around her waist.

He was glad he'd decided to walk her home instead of taking the car. The school was only a few blocks away, and this was worth walking a hundred miles. Just sitting here on the curb outside her house, imagining the dark building was not attempting to take her away from him. He didn't want her to leave… not yet. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, still nestled comfortably in the crook of his shoulder.

She yawned. "I guess I should go inside."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Silence overtook them again as neither dared move a muscle. Soon, Darien thought he could hear her whispering something. Looking down on her, he saw her blue eyes, shining brilliantly in the orange street light, looking up at the sky. Her lips mouthed word after word he couldn't quite make out. Numbers?

"What are you doing?"

"Counting stars."

"Why?"

She shrugged, continuing to count. "It wastes time. Eleven, twelve, thirteen…"

He looked up to the sky, his eyes glazing over the diamond- studded evening. The moon was balancing on the horizon again, this time preparing to dip beneath the blanket of night. Slowly, he began to count the stars as well.

"One, two, three, four…"

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen…"

"Five, six, seven…"

"Nineteen, twenty…"

"Eight, nine, ten…"

This continued for a few moments before suddenly, silence dropped over the two.

"I lost count."

"Yeah, me too."

Darien smiled, leaning his head down on hers again. "That's okay. Some time we'll go to the beach at night where you can see all the stars really clear. Then we'll count them together, okay?"

She nodded. "But what do we do now? I don't want to leave."

He sighed. "I don't want to either. Tonight has been perfect."

She giggled, snuggling deeper into his embrace. "In every way."

They remained like that for a few minutes, each content with the other, lovingly dreaming of the past evening. Serena felt warm, despite the cool night air trying to engulf her.

Sighing, Darien turned, and wrapped his free arm around her possessively, kissing her temple before standing and pulling her gracefully to her feet. She sighed, facing the inevitable. With a mute understanding, they walked up to her door, their fingers laced together. Once there, Serena turned to him, her face glowing.

"Thank you for an unforgettable evening, my prince."

He winked, bringing her hand to his lips. "And thank you, my princess, for letting me show you one."

She giggled, once again looking out to the moon, hovering in the sky as if protecting them. Darien kissed her cheek tenderly and she turned to face him.

"I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow?"

"Like always."

With a daring kiss on her lips, only allowing his tongue to taste her teasingly before pulling away, Darien smiled down on her. She whimpered quietly.

"I'm afraid your dad will come out here," he replied. She blushed, looking up at him with large, loving eyes. "Good night," he whispered. He squeezed her hand briefly before turning and venturing down the dark pathway. Serena sighed dreamily before disappearing into her small, dark home.

She danced up the stairs, humming to herself. Passing her parents' bedroom, she poked her head in to see her mother sleeping and her father watching TV in the dark. She waved and whispered him good night, before leaving into her own bedroom.

Closing the door and flipping on the lights, she made her way over to the small dresser and began unfastening her earrings, a lingering smile on her face. In the mirror she saw Luna asleep on her bed, purring in the midst of a lovely dream. After removing her binding jewelry, and freeing her hair from the buns to fall loosely down her shoulders and back, she looked in the glass to see her reflection smiling back at her. Her cheeks were rosy from the cool night air, her lips were still visibly stained in pale pink, and her eyes shone dark blue with exhaustion.

Sighing, she glanced down at her dresser. The first thing that caught her eye was a shining, golden locket. With slow movements, she picked it up, fiddling with the lid and tracing along the silver moon pendant on top. This was the one thing she had as a clue to Tuxedo Mask. The man who had captured her heart and turned every emotion upside down. Who had elated and excited her, as much as he had pained her. A man she once had thought she was in love with.

With a quick movement, she opened the middle drawer of her desk where she kept everything from leftover change to old, unfinished homework assignments, and without thinking twice, tossed the locket in. With a smile, she closed the drawer, before changing into her pajamas.

...

On the sidewalk, a block away, Darien froze. Somewhere deep inside of him, he thought he could feel something die… something lost… and yet, a feeling of complete trust, love, and devotion filled the void, overflowing inside of him. Turning, he stared down the sidewalk to the only house with light shining through a single window. He tilted his head to the side.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." 


End file.
